Destruction
by lexylynn
Summary: During a normal night of Monday Night Raw, a group of men wielding guns bust into the place with mysterious and troubling intentions. Things go from bad to worse when what they want puts one superstar in grave danger.   FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW! 3/4/12!
1. Off The Script

Heyy all! So, I'm a big fan of action/adventure fics and not so much romance fics. I searched all around and couldn't really find anything like this, so I thought I'd muster up my creative side and write a story of my own! Hope you enjoy and review! Thanks for checking it out!

**Summary**: During a normal night of Monday Night Raw, a group of men bust into the place with mysterious and troubling intentions. Things go from bad to worse when what they want puts one superstar in grave danger. What do these men want? How far are they willing to go to get it?

**Chapter 1- Off the Script**

It was John Cena and Randy Orton vs The Miz and Wade Barrett. The crowd was loud, the atmosphere was crazy, and the adrenaline was high for all four superstars involved in the match on Monday Night Raw.

Everyone knew that wrestling wasn't real, and that the superstars didn't hate each other like they did in the story lines. As a matter of fact, all four of these superstars were relatively close. They have been working closely with each other for a long time and it's only natural that their relationships with each other would grow as time went on. They enjoyed working with each other and were comfortable, two things that made for an unbelievably good match that fans could enjoy.

Little did anybody know that danger wasn't very far behind. It wasn't part of any story line, it wasn't something written up by WWE creative, it was real.

Cena tagged in Randy Orton and the crowd went nuts! He clotheslined the Miz twice. Miz stood fast and ran into the ropes. Orton did his signature sidewalk slam and started to pump his arms against the ring. The crowd could feel the RKO ready to be executed. Cena pumped his fists in the air and the crowd joined along with him. Randy stood up, poised for the RKO as the Miz turned around in a daze.

RKO! The Miz hit the mat and Randy Orton went for the cover! The crowd counted along with the referee. Wade Barrett rushed to break up the pin, but Cena ran in and dropped him with the Attitude Adjustment. The referee counted as Randy Orton scored the pin fall!

The crowd boomed with excitement as the referee held up Cena and Orton's arms. Orton and Cena were awaiting Orton's music to come on... but it never came. They ignored it, figuring it was some kind of technical error and the crowd drowned out the lack of audio.

Then, it happened. A loud crack rang through the arena. The crowd slowly began to quiet down. Orton and Cena looked at each other in confusion, each not knowing what the loud noise was. The Miz and Barrett also stood up in confusion.

Some members of the audience looked around worriedly, while others didn't quite hear what happened and kept cheering. The 4 superstars in the ring, however, were certain that something was amiss.

Another loud crack ripped through the arena, but it sounded much closer this time. So close, in fact that Cena and Orton covered their ears in shock and Wade Barrett and The Miz quickly looked around, searching for a gun, which they knew was the cause of the noise. The arena went quiet and confusion was in the air.

A third shot rang out and members of the audience were heard screaming. People started to run out of the arena after seeing a bunch of huge men wearing masks enter the arena through almost every audience entrance. One of the men hurriedly rushed the ring.

The Miz and Wade saw the man approaching and quickly looked in the direction of Orton and Cena, both of whom had worried expressions on their faces. The Miz tried to rush them out of the ring, waving his hand at them to get out. Orton and Cena had yet to see the men, but they saw the audience running around wildly and knew danger had come afoot. The quickly jetted out of the ring and were by the announce table. The four superstars turned around to head up the ramp and came face to face with a man in a mask, holding a gun in their direction.

"Not so fast." The man said.

Cena, Miz, Orton, and Wade were big guys, but this guy was enormous. He looked to be about Kane's size and they knew they couldn't take him out, especially when he had a gun in his hand. They turned around and saw another 5 men hopping the barricade and into the area surrounding the ring. One of the men grabbed a microphone he found on the announce table and entered the ring.

He looked at the audience and saw the chaos he had caused. About 3/4 of the audience was out of the arena.

"EVERYBODY STOP MOVING!" He yelled into the microphone.

A few audience members continued to leave, but most of them still weren't sure what was going on, or thought the whole thing was part of a WWE story line and were still sitting in their seats. But EVERYONE looked confused. Finally everyone stopped moving and the man in the ring smirked.

The four superstars were still standing by the announce table, along with Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler.

Each one of them had families and friends to go home too. They all flashed to their lives back home and all wished they were there with their families instead of here with a bunch of psychopaths with unknown intentions.

The man in the ring looked at the four superstars. They all looked at the man, wishing they could see his facial expression, but they couldn't make out anything other than his eyes. But that was the only view they needed. They could, practically, see the evil and the darkness in them. Though they were all afraid, they put brave faces on. They knew that if they showed their fear, then these men would win. They knew they wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Get in here, now. The four of you." The man in the ring demanded.

The four looked at each other, but none of them made a move to get in the ring. They all just stood there.

"NOW!" The man yelled into the microphone.

The Miz jumped a little when the man yelled. Wade sucked in a breath. Cena looked at Orton, one of his best friends behind the scenes. Orton still just stood there, looking at the man.

The Miz saw the man getting impatient, and started walking toward the ring, growing fearful of how the man would react if no one listened to him. He didn't want him to kill anyone cause they didn't enter the ring. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

Barrett and Cena followed behind the Miz, but Orton still just stood there. He didn't know why he wouldn't move. Was it that he was so scared that he was literally frozen with fear? Did he not want to give the guy the pleasure of being able to boss him around? Was it his pride getting in the way? It didn't matter the reason, as he felt a gun poke him in the back and push him toward the ring. He looked behind him and saw a man behind him, as he joined Cena, Barrett, and Miz in the ring.

As Orton finally walked in, he saw the man in the ring, who he assumed was the boss behind this whole thing, staring at him for a moment. Randy avoided his stare until the man finally broke his.

The man lifted the microphone to his mouth again.

"Now, you're all probably wondering what exactly we are doing here but that is none of your concern. All you should know is that this is not a story line. This has nothing to do with WWE at all... and I'm going to prove it to you."

He took out a small gun from his pocket and shot the ring. A loud gunshot boomed through the arena and a hole burned through the ring. The four superstars jumped in shock and several audience members could be heard screaming.

"What do you want?" Cena said hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that. What did you say?" The man said, shoving the microphone in his face.

"What do you want?" Cena repeated, stronger this time.

The man smirked.

"You'd love to know wouldn't you. Well, John, believe it or not, you're not here because your unlucky. There is something in this arena that I want, and I'm not leaving here until I get it."

"If it's money you want, we will give it to you. Just, please, don't shoot... anyone." The Miz said nervously. He desperately wanted to get out of this situation. He definitely thought he was the one who was scared the most.

"Hmmm... I wish it was that simple. But, I have all the money I need. How else do you think I could hire all of these men to help me? No, what I want is much more important and much more complicated then money."

"Why don't you just say what it is? Talking in riddles isn't going to get it to you any faster." Wade added, wanting to get this guy OUT of here.

"You're right... it won't." The man smirked.

"You... come here." The man continued, looking at Orton.

Orton had been quiet this whole time. He didn't want to say something he'd regret and get himself or anyone else killed. When the man told Orton to go over to him, Orton, just like before, didn't move.

"Don't make me ask twice." The man said dangerously.

Randy looked around and saw how nervous Cena, Miz, and Barrett were. He glanced at the audience and saw the worried faces etched on everyone. He took a deep breath and approached the man, wondering what he wanted.

The man smirked at Randy and then took a rifle off of one of the other men. Randy instantly panicked inwardly to himself. The man took the rifle and knocked Randy in the head with it. Randy grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cena said, trying to get to Randy.

The man pointed a gun at him.

"Back off, or I'll start shooting someone."

Cena glanced at Randy, who was holding his head, and then backed off.

The man looked at one of his other men and nodded at him. The man nodded back and walked up to Randy with a pair of handcuffs in his hand and Randy's shirt in the other. The man threw the shirt at Randy.

Randy shook his head in an attempt to shake the pain away and slowly picked up his shirt. He looked at it, confused.

"Put it on."

Randy wanted to know why, but decided not to ask. He slowly put the shirt on and noticed the handcuffs in the man's hand. Randy started to panic again.

The man with the cuffs started over to Randy. Randy immediately began to fight. He honestly thought for a moment that he'd rather die then let these people do... well, whatever they were trying to do. What, Orton wasn't really sure.

Cena, Miz, and Barrett weren't going to sit idly by while they're friend got attacked by 4 other men. They immediately went to jump in and help, but a gun pointed their way prevented them from doing anything. They were forced to just stand there.

Barrett began to wonder to himself, if they wanted to get Randy in the handcuffs so badly, then why weren't they just putting a gun to him and forcing him to put them on? It was almost as if they wanted to keep Orton alive for some reason. Like, they were unwilling to kill him. But why? They didn't seem to have a problem with killing himself, or Cena, or Miz. What the hell was going on here?

2 minutes, a gun to his friends, and four men later, Randy slowly sat up, defeated at the handcuffs that now rest cold on his wrists.

"What the hell is this?" Randy asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The man approached Randy with a smirk on his face in response to the disgusted and exhausted one on Randy's.

"I told you we wanted something... and I also said we weren't leaving without it."


	2. A Journey of a Thousand Miles

Heyy everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter 2! Please review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 2- A Journey of a Thousand Miles**

Randy wanted to deny it, but deep down he knew it was true. He was what they came here for... but why? Even though they had masks on, he was still pretty sure he had no idea who they were. He hadn't done anything to gain himself any enemies outside of the fictional world of WWE. Was it a couple of pissed off fans or something? His mind was wandering everywhere, but it was mostly on the fact that he was sitting in the middle of the ring at the total mercy of these men. He had the feeling that they wouldn't kill him, but he had no doubt they'd kill John, or Miz, or Wade, or even some of the fans that were still in the arena.

Randy looked around and saw the arena was mostly empty. The men had been so occupied with the four superstars in the ring that they totally forgot about the fans that were still in the arena. Security had been sneaking them out in little packs the whole time the men were there. As he continued to look around, he also noticed that there were about 20 men in these masks with guns in their hands in total. No way the four of them could get away without someone getting themselves killed.

The man in charge made a motion to someone up the entrance ramp, a move that caught Randy's attention. He looked to see what the man motioned to the other man, and was shocked at what he saw.

It was a van coming down the ramp. It stopped about halfway down.

Cena looked at it worriedly. What the hell was going on? He looked in Randy's direction and a worried glance passed between them.

"What's that for?" The Miz asked nervously.

The man looked at him and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure if you try really hard, you can figure it out." The man said, smiling evilly at Randy.

Randy just avoided him. He couldn't look at him anymore without feeling like he was going to throw up. He never felt more scared in his whole life.

The Miz knew that they were gonna try and take Randy somewhere, but he couldn't face it. Behind the scenes, Randy and himself were good friends. He wished there was something he could do to prevent this from happening. As much as he racked his brain looking for answers, he couldn't think of anything.

Randy let out a shaky breath. He promised himself that he would fight until he was blue in the face when they tried to get him into that van. He wasn't sure he could keep that promise, however. What if they threatened his friends or his family? He'd never let someone die for him. He was at a loss, there was simply nothing he could do and that wrecked him inside.

"What the hell do you want from me? Whatever it is, I'll just give it to you." Randy finally built up the confidence to say something.

"For right now, all I would like is your cooperation. I'd hate to see one of your buddies over there get killed because you decide to give me a problem."

The man then walked up to Randy and got inches from his face. Randy tried to back away, but the man tugged on his shirt, pulling him closer.

"I'd also hate to think something happened to that pretty little wife of yours, or your sweet little daughter." The man whispered in Randy's ear.

Randy's expression changed from nervous to downright terrified. His brave demeanor melted away as the mention of his family was bought up.

"Please, don't hurt them." Randy quietly said. He'd never begged for anything in his whole life, but he would beg for his family if that's what it took to keep them safe.

"I won't... as long as you do as your told."

John saw Randy's expression change after that man whispered something to him. He never saw Randy look so scared before, it just wasn't Randy's style. What did that man say to him?

John's thoughts were interrupted by another man running into the ring.

"Boss, there's police in the parking lot. We gotta get out of here!"

The four superstars each got a flicker of hope in their eyes at the mention of the police. But what worried them was how the man in control didn't seem worried at all.

"Looks like it's time to go."

Two men came up on each side of Randy and pulled him up, they started inching him out of the ring toward the van. Randy didn't want to risk his families safety, but a part of him thought the man was bluffing when he talked about hurting them. He couldn't let them just take him out of here without him putting up some sort of fight.

Randy looked to the front of him and looked right at Cena. He nodded to him and Cena gave a slight nod back. Barrett and Miz caught the exchange and nodded to each other. If they were going to try and help Randy, now was the time.

Randy shoved himself hard to right, knocking the man to the right of him on the floor. The man on the left went to attack him, but Cena jumped in the mix. He hit the man that was to the left of Randy. Another man went to attack Cena, but the Miz jumped in and put his knuckles to the mans face. Barret jumped in as well, and punched one of the men in the stomach. Another one of the men went to get Randy, but Randy kicked out his legs and the man fell. It was hard for Randy to fight with his hands tied behind him, but he just kept kicking out at people.

BAM!

A gunshot rang through the air, causing everyone to freeze. The man in charge was holding the gun pointed up, straight in the air. He only shot the ceiling, but his message was loud and clear. This guy was willing to kill anyone who got in his way and caused him any kind of trouble.

"Enough! The next time any one of you try anything, it's not the ceiling I'll be aiming at!" The man said, aiming his gun in the direction of Cena, Miz, Barrett, and Orton.

"Now get up!" The man said to Orton.

Randy let out a shaky breath, hesitated for a moment, then stood up. The man tugged his shirt once more, pulling Randy toward him. Orton shrunk back as much as he could.

"If you try anything again, anything at all, I won't be held responsible for my actions. I can't kill you, but no one ever said anything about hurting you or killing one of your buddies over there. Now, you're going to exit the ring and walk up the ramp. Then you're going to get in the van and you're not going to fight."

The man let go of Randy. Randy threw the man a look, and started out of the ring. He walked past Cena, Miz, and Barrett, then turned to look at them once more. They all had sorry looks on their faces. Randy could tell that they all felt guilty, but he knew there was nothing more they could have done.

Cena watched Randy walk away with guilt flooding through him. He kept asking himself why he was letting this happen. The worst part of it was that he couldn't do a damn thing to help without risking someone's life or risking his own. He looked to Barrett and the Miz, both of whom were looking at Randy the same way. It was in this moment that Cena promised himself that he would do whatever it takes to get Randy back. He might have to let them walk out of here right now, but he promised that Randy wouldn't be gone long.

Randy approached the van. He looked in it and let out a breath. He felt a gun on his back, but he didn't move because he knew they wouldn't shoot him.

"Enough of this..." The man in charge said. He walked up behind Randy and clocked him in the head with his gun. The hit was so hard that Randy felt a sharp flash of pain, then all he saw was black.

John shut his fist tightly out of sheer frustration at how they were treating Randy. They threw him in the back of the van and shut the door. Then, John asked the question that he knew everyone wanted to know.

"Wh-what are you gonna do?" John asked.

The man looked at John and smirked evilly. He then got into the van and drove up the ramp. The rest of the men that were still in the arena exited through the audience entrances they came in from and sooner or later, the van disappeared with Randy inside.

5 minutes later, John, Miz, and Wade were still standing in the ring in awe at what just took place. Vince McMahon came running down the ramp, frantic.

"Are you guys alright? I couldn't get in the building for the past hour! They said a bunch of men broke in here and it wasn't safe to come inside."

"Did they stop the van?" The Miz said, hopefully.

"No... but the police are after it right now. Who cares though right? As long as they're away from here. Hey, uh, wasn't Randy in this match with you guys, where is he?"

The three superstars looked at each other. Vince could already sense something was terrible wrong. John put his head down.

"The, uh, guys that broke in here. They...they took him." John said. He knew once he actually said it out loud, it would really start to sink in.

"What?" Vince said, shocked.

"He's in the van." Wade added.

"But why? They had van right here in the arena, they didn't need a hostage to leave." Vince responded.

"They didn't take him as a hostage. They came here to get him. We have to do something." John said.

Vince was so shocked and saddened by this news. What would those men want? Randy was a good guy, he didn't do anything to deserve this, and he wanted to get him back as much as anybody else.

"Let's just see what the police find out. You guys should go meet with the detectives and give your statements."

The three superstars started to leave but Vince stopped them.

"Guys...uh, Randy's a big boy. I'm sure he'll be okay. And don't... don't worry, we'll get him back. I promise. Whatever it takes." Vince said, trying to give John, Wade, and Miz the hope they desperately needed.

The guys nodded and walked to the back to talk to the police. Vince stood in the ring for a moment and glanced around the arena, his thoughts lingering on Randy. Vince wanted to desperately believe that Randy was going to be okay. He wasn't sure if he could believe that. He had no idea who these guys were or what they wanted, but he had to have hope, simply because, there was nothing else to hold onto.


	3. At the Bottom of Everything

Heyy everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They were greatt! Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review and lemme know what you think! Thanks!

**Chapter 3- At the Bottom of Everything**

The van shook Randy awake. It was rocking all over the place. He didn't give anybody in the van any hints that he was awake. With a slamming headache, Randy inched his head up and took in his surroundings. There were about 5 men in the back of the van with him and two up front. The man in charge of this whole thing was in the passenger side. That was 7 men in the van total, but there was over 20 back at the arena. There had to be more vans around them or something.

As soon as he woke up, panic started to rise again. He wished more than anything that this was just another WWE story line. He'd been in plenty of fake danger before and his character was brave, but he'd never really been in that much actual danger, and he wasn't sure that the real Randy Orton was going to be that brave. Randy will go out to that ring every night and give the fans a hell of a show, but at the end of the day, he was just a human being like everyone else. Nothing made him invulnerable to pain, nothing made him unafraid of anything, and when he wasn't "The Viper" the fans knew, he wasn't invincible anymore.

It's easy to be brave when you know nothing can happen to you, but when that is stripped away, when the reality of you being able to physically get hurt sets in, how fearless would you be?

As Randy put his head back down, the men in the van still assuming he was out, his mind began to wander to the obvious questions. Who were these people? What did they want from him? Where were they going? What were the police doing? Does his wife know what happened? How's John, Barrett, and Miz? Since he was knocked out, he didn't even know how long they'd been driving. He couldn't lift his head high enough too look out a window without being caught by one of the men and he was willing to keep his consciousness a secret from them for as long as possible.

The questioned that burned in his mind the most? What the hell was going to happen to him?

Randy shuddered at the thought. If these guys weren't after something Randy could physically hand over to them, then what was it? Revenge? Was it just cause they were sicko's?

He closed his eyes and prayed that he would be okay.

The van stopped.

It had been about 2 hours since John Cena last saw Randy. Within those 2 hours, he had talked to everyone from reporters to police. He had told the story of what happened more times then he could count and, quite frankly, he was sick of talking about it and wanted too actually _do something _about it.

A detective, Detective Monroe, approached Cena, Miz, and Barrett who were all sitting next to each other, digesting all this. They all stood, hopeful for some news.

"How are you guys doing?" The detective asked.

"Do you have any news?" Cena said, ignoring the man's question.

The detective sighed.

"We found the van they escaped in in an abandoned in an alley about 30 miles from here. Nothing but the van was found at the scene. They must have switched vehicles."

Cena sat back down in disappointment. Great. Now they had no idea what van these guys were in now.

"Anything else?" Miz asked, praying there was something else. There _had _to be right? They're luck couldn't possibly be this bad.

"Unfortunately, no. But the forensics team is gathering evidence where the van is as we speak. I'll let you know if something turns up." The detective said as he walked away.

Cena, Miz, and Barrett walked from the backstage area, back out to the ring area. They needed to get away from all the people asking questions.

"I can't believe what happened." Barrett said, being the first one to break the silence.

"I know. Who would wanna go after Randy like this?" Miz responded.

"Hey guys, check this out." John said, as he reached under the announce table.

Miz and Barrett walked over, curious to see what John was talking about.

John pulled a pocket knife out from under the announce table. It had a symbol etched on it... and a name.

"Tyler Moore?" Miz said, reading the name.

"You think one of those guys dropped it here?" Barrett said, hope slowly making it's way back. Maybe they finally had the name of one of the men responsible for all this.

"Maybe! We have to find out who he is." John said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, let's go give it to the police." Miz said, smiling along with Cena. Cena grabbed his arm as Miz turned to leave. Miz looked at John, confused.

"Maybe we should just do this by ourselves." Cena said. Barrett looked at Cena like he was out of his mind.

"What are you talking about? We need to give this to the police, they can help!" Barrett exclaimed.

"Look, the police aren't doing anything. They're just following footsteps, this is all routine to them! No one cares about Randy more than we do, more than his friends do. We have a lot of motivation to go after him. If the police do, they are doing it because it's they're job. I want to go because I care about what happens to Randy and I know you guys do to. We won't stop till we get the job done, and the police will stop more and more everyday." Cena tried to reason with his two friends.

Miz and Barrett looked at each other.

"C'mon. You know I'm right." Cena continued.

"I'm in." Miz said, as Barrett looked at him, surprised as well.

"What do you say, Wade?" Cena said, happy Miz was with him on this one. Barrett looked from Cena to Miz, and then thought of Randy.

"Alright, let's do it. Let's find out who that guy is." Barrett said, smirking at Cena and Miz.

The three men left, determined for answers, and they were damn sure they were going to find them.

Randy's eyes opened as he felt the van come to a hault. He sat up, not caring so much about the fact that the men saw he was awake now. He wanted to know where he was. The back doors of the van opened and Randy looked outside the van. It was still night, they must have not been traveling that long. At least there was some good news.

Two men came up to the side of him, still with their masks on along with all the other men, and grabbed his arms, pulling him up to a standing position. He tried to get away from them for a moment, but then stopped, realizing that he couldn't possibly beat up seven men and outrun them with his hands tied behind him and a slamming headache in the middle of nowhere.

He walked to the edge of the van, about to slowly step out so he wouldn't lose his balance. But before he could attempt to get out of the van unscathed, someone from behind forcefully pushed him out.

Randy landed directly on his shoulder and gritted his teeth in pain. He had a bad history of shoulder problems, even a punch to them would hurt more then it would a normal person. The man responsible walked out of the back of the van, snickering to himself. He bent down to Randy's ear.

"Whoops." He said, laughing.

Randy really wanted to kill that guy, but he'd settle for screwing up his face once he got out of this. Well, _if _he got out of this.

The man stood up and grabbed Randy's arm, pulling him up again. He was slighty taller than Randy, and a little on the chubby side, but he was definitely packing a good amount of muscle too. Randy quickly looked around. All he saw was woods and blackness.

He felt someone pulling his arm and looked in the direction he was being forced into going in. He was looking at an oversized wooden house/cabin/warehouse type thing. He didn't know what to call it. It just looked like a giant, boarded up, wooden mess of a house.

They approached an already open front door and walked inside. It looked just as bad inside as it did outside.

Randy and the man, with two other men behind them, finally approached a door to a room. One of the men from behind Randy walked up to the door and opened it. The man holding Randy's arm went to keep moving in the room, but Randy stopped.

"How about you keep moving, pretty boy?" The man said. Orton looked at the man dangerously but also felt threatened.

The man took out a gun and Randy bought his attention to that.

"I know I can't kill ya, but if you don't start moving your legs into the direction of the room, I'm gonna shoot out your damn kneecaps and then I'll just drag you in there myself." The man said in a dangerous voice.

Randy's semi-brave face waivered for a moment and he let out at shaky breath. He walked into the room, which had a crappy looking bed and a boarded up window, big enough to fit out a person's head and that's about it.

As soon as Randy entered the room, the man punched Randy right in the stomach. Randy, not expecting the blow, doubled over in pain and grunted. He felt someone go behind him and uncuff his hands. He heard the door to the room close, and looked up to find no one else in the room. He sat down on the bed, cautiously, and looked at his wrists. They were raw from those damn handcuffs. He put his head in his hands and he realized he was shaking. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him. He was so afraid of what was to come, but right now he tried his best to enjoy the peace.

Finally, he was being left alone.


	4. To Burn Without Fire

Heyy! Thanks all so much for those reviews! I love reading them and they're the reason I keep on writing! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let me know if you do by leaving me a review :D!

**Chapter 4- To Burn Without Fire**

Remember the feeling Randy got when he finally felt the relief of being left alone? Well, it didn't last very long. He heard the door to the room he was in open and looked up, cautiously. He saw a man standing there that he didn't recognize, it could've been any of those guys in the masks. The guy was huge and looked like he just escaped death row or something. He looked flat out vicious.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." The man said.

Randy recognized his voice immediately. He was the man in charge who was standing in the ring at the arena and calling all the shots.

"I'm Rick." He said, putting out his hand.

Randy just stared at his hand, not even believing he thought he would actually shake it. Randy just looked away from him, staring at the floor. He wanted OUT of here... right now. The man put his hand away and smirked to himself. He looked outside the room and nodded to two men, who walked in the room. They walked up to Randy and each took out... tasers.

Randy's heart started pounding a mile a minute. Were these guys that twisted that they would use something like that, he hadn't even done anything.

"Put one of your hands against the bed rail."

Randy couldn't help but hesitate. Big mistake. One of the men walked up to him, taser in hand. Randy immediately reacted, standing up and kicking the man in the stomach. The man doubled over in pain and Randy saw the other two men in the room coming at him.

Randy fought as hard as he could, but he couldn't fight these two guys and everything happened so fast. Before he knew it, the two men slammed him against the wall. Rick kneed Randy directly in the gut, and Randy fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. One of the men gave him a kick in the ribs. The man Randy had kicked moments earlier walked up to him with the taser. Randy didn't even see him coming this time. The man stuck the taser right in Randy's side.

The pain was like nothing he ever felt before. His body felt like it was engulfed in flames and he couldn't help but yell out. The pain finally stopped and the man stepped away. Someone else grabbed his arm and cuffed it to the bed rail.

Randy was breathing heavily, the shock of everything taking it's effect, that he was only half aware of what was going on around him.

Rick wasn't happy. He guaranteed that Orton would start listening to him if it was the last thing he did. He walked up to Orton grabbing his chin, pulling his face inches from his own. Randy winced in pain and tried to move his head away, but Rick had a hell of a grip.

"You're gonna start doing what your told or I promise you, a shock from a taser to your side will be the least of your problems." Rick said, dangerously.

He let go of Randy and left the room. Randy watched the three men leave and the door close. As soon as they did, he could've swore he felt a tear in his eye, threatening to fall. He rubbed his eyes, stopping it. He had only been there an hour or two and he already felt he was going to break at any second. He'd already been beaten up and shocked and embarrassed and he didn't know how much longer he could take this.

He didn't even know what the hell he was doing here and he was starting to think these guys were just nuts and he was here for no reason at all. He hoped to God that he was wrong.

"Tyler Moore. Age 40, Ex-Marine." John Cena said, walking into Wade Barrett's hotel room where he met Wade and Miz.

"Ex-Marine?" Miz said, wanting to get more information.

"Yeah, he was dishonorably discharged for killing one of his own men because they didn't follow an order right." Cena said, not believing how cruel this guy was.

"Damn, what a nut job." The Miz stated with Wade Barrett nodding his head in agreement.

"Wasn't Randy an Ex-Marine too?" Barrett said.

"Yep. Randy told me that he was discharged too for violent behavior. He said that he once beat up a guy who killed one of his good buddies in the marines." Cena said, smiling in anticipation that Barrett and Miz would put the pieces together.

"Let me guess, Randy kicked Moore's ass?" The Miz responded, a smile of his own growing.

"That's right."

"So you think that a bunch of people from Randy knew from the marine's came back for some revenge?" Wade said.

"Yeah, I mean Randy was in the marines years ago. Why wait almost 11 years to finally come back?" Miz added.

"You know what they say, revenge is a dish best served cold. They saw Randy and all his success, saw an opportunity to attack when he didn't see them coming and took it."

Miz and Barrett nodded and smiled to each other then at Cena. But their smiles quickly disappeared.

"Okay, so we know one person who took him and why. But there were 20 guys out there, we don't know who any of them were and, most importantly, we have no idea _where_ they are." Barrett said, not wanting to rain on John's parade, but not wanting to deny the tr

"Guys, we know a lot more now then we did before! We found out a lot in a night, imagine what we could find out tomorrow. We can't give up... we have to do it for Randy." John said.

"But what if Randy's d-" Miz said, sadly.

"Don't say that. If those guys were gonna take him somewhere just to kill him, they would have just done it while we were at the arena. They're out for revenge and they're gonna make sure they get it and we're gonna make sure we get Randy back. I want you with me but if you're not willing to help, then I'm just going to end up going after him alone. But either way, I'm going after him... and he's coming home." John interrupted.

John meant every word he said. Randy was like a brother to him and he'd be damned if he was just going to sit here and not do anything when his life was at stake.

Randy had been sitting in the room for what seemed like long and dreadful days, but the reality was he'd only been sitting there for mere hours. He stared at the door, silently praying to himself that it would never open again. What happened last time those guys came in there was haunting him. He knew he could easily get hurt now. They tased him last time because he hesitated when they asked him to do something. He didn't say no, he simply _hesitated _and it got him shocked and beat up. He was so afraid to make mistakes now and he knew that's what they wanted him to feel like.

Even though Randy didn't want to keep getting himself hurt, he couldn't picture himself bowing to them every time they came in and asked him for something. He couldn't just sit here and take the abuse, that wasn't who he was.

He wondered if anyone was looking for him. Had the police found anything? He hoped someone knew something, something that could help him out of this mess he had somehow wound up in. They hadn't been driving long, he must be near the arena still. It couldn't be long until someone came through that door to save him... right?

The door opened. Because of Randy's lingering thoughts, he got excited for a moment. His excitement went away and was replaced by anxiety when he saw a man he didn't recognize walk in. The man threw a bag of food at Randy and Orton responded by just looking at it, then back at the man who gave it to him.

"Eat it." The man said.

"I don't want it." Randy responded back. He wasn't gonna eat that crap, who knew if they put something in it?

"You sure? It's Mcdonald's... I'm sure you'll like it." The man said, smirking and sarcastic.

"If you think it's so great, you can have it." Randy said, making sure he didn't do anything these guys asked him to do.

"I have to say, I'm impressed. After what happened last time you tried to fight against what we wanted, it got you tased, and yet, here you are doing the same thing again."

Randy didn't respond. He knew he should probably listen to them to avoid being hurt, but he had too much pride to let it happen.

"You really should eat you know... keep those muscles up. If you ever get out of here, you wouldn't want to be out of a job, right?"

The man didn't notice, but the whole time he'd been talking, Randy had been slowly struggling with cuffs holding him to the bed rail. The man didn't put them on very tight, and Randy's hand was almost free. Suddenly, the pressure the cuff had on his wrist disappeared. Randy got his hand free. His heart started pumping, he kept his hand behind him so the man wouldn't see he got it loose. He took a breath and then went for it.

Randy stood up in a flash and punched the man square in the nose. The man fell to the floor, putting his hand to his nose, seeing blood. He reached in his pocket for his taser. Randy caught the move and stomped on the man's wrist. The man screamed and Randy grabbed the taser from his, now open, hand. Randy also grabbed the keys he had hanging on his pants. He ran out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

When he closed the door, he heard the man screaming obscenities at him. Randy hoped no one heard the man yelling.

He took a breath again, trying desperately to calm himself. If he was going to get out of here, he was going to need to relax and not allow himself to be his distraction. Then he heard it...foot steps and a shadow approaching. He held his breath. When the man got close enough, he whipped out the taser and shocked him. The man fell to the floor and started writhing and shaking in pain. Orton glanced at the man, then kept moving.

He peaked around the corner, it was empty. He cautiously walked through a large room, finding it odd that no one was around.

He could feel that something was off. For a house full of twenty men, how could there not be one around? He knew this could easily go sour, but he almost thought he'd rather die then sit there just waiting for them to kill him themselves. He couldn't give them that satisfaction.

Randy continued, desperate for a getaway.

**Please Review! PLEASE!**


	5. The Life You Imagined

Yayyy! You guys left awesome reviews! I absolutely love reading them and hearing feedback from you! Thanks so much for leaving them! :D!

**Chapter 5- The Life You Imagined**

Randy felt beads of sweat on his forehead. He felt a draft coming from beneath a door, that had to be the way out. He rapidly, and quietly walked to it. His hand was on the handle to exit and he heard something drop from behind him. He closed his eyes and slowly turned around. Nothing was there. He turned his attention back to the door and turned the handle...locked. He should've seen that one coming.

"Well... it was a nice try." Someone said from behind him. Randy could've swore he recognized the voice, not from the arena or anytime recent, but it sounded like someone he actually _knew _from before. He slowly turned around and looked at where the voice was coming from.

No way, Randy thought. Tyler Moore? He was supposed to be in prison for life. Randy started inwardly panicking. He knew what this man was capable of.

"But you didn't actually think we'd leave the front door unlocked, right?" The voice continued.

Randy felt a thump and a sharp pain to the back of his head and his vision became spotty, then it was all black. His last thought still reeling on the man he just saw.

_-Iraq- 1998- Desert-_

Orton, Moore, Stevens, and Lewis were tramping through the an abandoned broken down neighborhood of Iraq. Hearts were pounding, sweat was pouring, and the sun was burning.

The scariest part about war was the fact that no matter where you were, even if you were on your own base, you weren't safe. You never felt safe.

The four soldiers were here to try and restore order in the area and put an end to civil war, which meant that the people out to kill them looked like citizens. It made if difficult to see who the "bad guy" was, so to speak. This neighborhood looked deserted though.

"Guys, there's nothing here. Let's just go." Lewis said, he was definitely the most scared of the group.

"We haven't checked the whole area. Keep looking." Moore said. He was the one that just wanted to kill something.

"We've sweeped the whole area four times already, Moore. It's time to go." Orton said.

"Uh, last time I checked, the captain put me in charge Orton. That means that everyone does what I say, not what you say."

"Well, the last time I checked, I don't really care." Orton said. "C'mon Lewis, let's get back to base."

"Don't you walk- HEY!" Moore shouted, something cutting him off and catching his attention. Orton and Lewis turned around, while Moore and Stevens walked toward something. Orton and Lewis looked in the direction and saw a woman standing there.

"Well, lookie here. Looks like we found something, boys." Moore said smiling. Stevens nodded in agreement.

The woman looked scared and said something that none of the men understood. Moore walked closer to her.

"What did ya say, dear? I didn't quite understand that." He said, sarcastically.

"What are you doing, man? She's just a civilian." Lewis said, getting more nervous.

"That's right, that's all she is. We're at war, man. I've been trained to use my rifle and haven't been able to kill anything yet." Moore grabbed the woman's arm and aimed his rifle at her. She desperately tried to pull away and started screaming something.

"Leave her alone." Randy said, a threatening gleam in his eye.

"What the hell are you gonna do about it Orton? You choose this bitch over me?" Moore said. He then thought of a clever idea. He threw his gun to Lewis.

"Kill her." Moore said to him and let go of the woman. She put her hands over her head, shaking and crying.

"What?" Lewis said, catching his rifle.

"Shoot her. That's an order." Moore said, smirking.

"I can't." Lewis said. He told the woman go by pointing and repeating the word go over and over and she ran off. Moore looked angry as ever, as did Stevens.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Moore yelled.

"I wasn't going to kill an innocent woman." Lewis said, not looking at Moore.

"YOU JUST DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER!" Moore said.

An American army truck could be heard in the distance. Moore quickly turned to look at it, then turned back to Lewis. He took out a pistol and aimed it at Lewis.

"What the-" BANG! The gun went off and Lewis fell dead. Randy stood there, shocked by what Moore did.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Randy yelled and attacked Moore.

The army truck pulled over and pulled Randy off of Moore.

"Get the hell off! He killed him! HE KILLED HIM!" Orton yelled.

_-Present Day-_

Randy woke up and tried to move his hands to his head, but discovered he couldn't move them. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs, and looked around. He noticed he was tied to a chair and in the large room he passed on his way to escape.

Shit, he thought. He knew he was in for it now. They bugged out cause he hesitated about putting his hand near a bed rail. This time, he beat up one guy, tased another, and tried to escape. He also knew who was in charge of this whole thing, who killed a man because he wouldn't shoot an innocent woman. He was as good as dead.

"Finally awake. Been waiting." Moore walked up to Randy and said.

"You're the one that brought me here?" Randy said, shocked at who he was seeing in front of him. It was like he was looking at a ghost.

"Yeah, surprised to see me? You look surprised. I don't know why you would be though, you deserve all of this."

Randy was tempted to roll his eyes at that statement, but he was way to nervous to do so, so he just ignored his statement.

"Why now?" Randy asked, wanting to know why he waited so long for revenge, which is what he was clearly after.

"Oh, I don't know. MAYBE BECAUSE I JUST SPENT THE LAST 11 YEARS IN PRISON!" Moore screamed, getting in Randy's face. Randy tried to keep his composure.

"Then I get out and what do I see? Your face plastered all over TV, living the high life. You get a family, an incredible career, and loved by millions of people, and I get prison. I. Want. Justice." Moore quietly said into Randy's ear.

"You killed an innocent person." Randy said.

Moore backed away from Randy, and Randy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Who Lewis? He deserved what he got. He disobeyed me. People should learn to not do that, or they'll pay."

"So you killed him?"

Moore nodded like it was no big deal and then let out a light laugh.

"He didn't feel any pain." He said, smiling and shrugging.

Randy then asked the question that had been haunting him this whole time, the one he was afraid to ask.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He asked nervously.

"Aw, where is the fun in that? Doesn't it just make you crazy that at any moment, when you least expect it..." Moore started, taking out a gun and walking closer to Randy.

"...seemingly out of nowhere, BANG!" Moore yelled, as Randy jumped a little. Moore chuckled.

"By the way, nice escape attempt. I was going to just let that slide, but the guy you tased and the other guy you beat the hell out of in your room? They're pretty pissed about that."

Randy just continued to stay silent. It's funny, he was afraid to say the wrong thing and piss someone off, but it looks like he managed to do that anyway. What was the point of being quiet now?

"Are you just gonna not say anything?"

"I'll talk when I have something to say." Randy said, sarcasm sliding off his statement.

"I would strongly suggest you drop that attitude of yours."

Moore approached the chair and untied Randy's hands. Randy looked at him, confused, as Moore backed away.

"Stand up." Moore said, giving Randy room to stand.

"Why?"

"How about you just shut up and do it before I really start losing my patience."

Randy threw him a look and then slowly got to his feet.

As soon as he stood, he heard a bang and then felt a pop, then he screamed. He fell to the floor and held his knee. He looked up and saw the man he beat up earlier in his room holding a smoking gun. He couldn't believe he just got shot in the damn knee. Nothing could describe what the pain felt like. It was white hot.

Moore approached him.

"Pretty sure you'll have a harder time trying to run away this time."

**Review and keep checking in for more!**


	6. A Glimpse of the Quickest Moment

Thank youu soo much for the Reviews! :D! Yayyy! Hope you like the new chapter! :D!

**Chapter 6- A Glimpse of the Quickest Moment**

John, Miz, and Barrett were still sitting in the hotel room, pondering as to what their next move should be. They had someone they thought was behind it, which was great news, but they didn't know what to do with this new information, which was kinda bad news.

Barrett still thought it would be best to talk to the police. With this new information, the cops could use whatever resources they had to track down an address or something else that could help them. Going after Randy without any backup or weapons or some kind of plan was risky to Randy's well being as well as their own.

Miz just wanted Randy back and he didn't care how it happened. With all their time working together, he and Randy had gotten really close.

John was clearly the most distraught. Randy was more then just a friend to him, they were like brothers behind the curtain. When you saw them in the ring in the past, sure, they looked like sworn enemies. It was ironic that they played enemies on TV but they were like family when all the lights went down and the audience left. He thought maybe Miz and Barrett didn't understand why he didn't want to have the police so involved. Anything the police did was procedure, and they were trained to do their job and treat every person the same. Cena wanted Randy back more then anyone he could promise that nothing more then saving Randy would be on his mind. That's how he knew he would get home safely.

"What do you want to do now, John?" Miz asked, hopeful for an answer.

"We need to find out if this guy has an address tied to him." John replied.

"John, there were over 20 guys in that arena, we found out who one of them was. There is no assurance that Randy is at this guy's address or that this guy is in charge." Wade tried to reason.

John immediately looked annoyed.

"He has history with Randy in the marines and he has reasons to want payback. The guy was in prison for years. That's good enough for me. Besides, it's the only lead we have but if you have a better idea, I'd be delighted to hear it." John finished his statement with sarcasm.

"I'm just saying we shouldn't get our hopes so high. We don't want to get ourselves killed."

"What about Randy, Wade? All you want to do is sit here and wait for him to come knocking on the door!"

"I'm just trying to be realistic! If you can't handle the facts, that's your problem!"

John was about to respond, anger written all over his face. Miz jumped between them, trying to simmer down the situation.

"Guys, stop fighting! It's not each other we should be mad at! It's whoever is responsible for this so let's figure out where this guy is!"

John and Wade sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just worried." John said.

"Yeah.. me too." Wade also said.

"Now, while you two were bickering, I remembered by Uncle Tim!" Miz said.

John and Wade looked confused.

"That's great... I'm not sure I care right now, though." John said, still confused.

"Yes you do, because he's a retired cop. I gave him a call and he's already asked one of his buddies to run Tyler Moore through the system. We should have an address soon!" Miz said, excitedly.

"That's great!" Cena said excitedly.

Wade also let out a huge smile. Maybe things were finally turning around.

Randy looked around the room, his body flooded with pain, and his whole self flooded with disappointment. An escape attempt and a shot to the knee later landed Randy in the exact same spot he was in in the first place. The only difference was that, this time, he could hardly walk and he felt like he was about to pass out.

He looked down at his knee, the bleeding was overwhelming. He kept holding it with his hand, but, obviously, that impact was slim.

He heard the door open, not even bothering to look up at who entered. He just kept his eyes trained on the floor. He saw the man's shoes, they looked like combat boots, approach the bed Randy was sitting on. Randy's curiosity nagged him into looking up, and he saw yet another man he didn't recognize walk in with a bandage and some other medical supplies.

"Boss wants me to fix your knee." The man said, standing there.

Randy just looked at him, waiting for him to start fixing it but the man didn't move.

"Well? Are you gonna do it or are you just going to stand there? Cause if you hadn't noticed, I think I lost a little too much blood." Randy said, again unable to stop his attitude.

The man smirked.

"I'll let that one go, since you seemed to have dealt with enough punishment for one day. But, you may want to brace yourself."

"Why?"

"Cause I gotta get the bullet out. It's going to hurt so, you know, get ready." The man said, going for Randy's knee with a pair of medical scissors and tweezers.

Randy gripped the bed rail, and the man entered his knee with the scissors. Randy winced and started gritting his teeth in pain. He let out a little yell.

"Quit squirming! I almost got- GOT IT!" The man said, happily holding up the bullet. Randy stared at it, almost not believing that thing was in his knee. He breathed out, the pain finally beginning to subside.

The man cleaned and stitched until Randy was all patched up. When he was done he backed away, satisfied with the job he did. He then walked out of the room.

"DAMN IT!" Moore screamed. He frantically digging around his pockets, searching for something.

A couple of men ran to him, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What happened?" One of the men asked.

Moore looked up agrily.

"Where the hell is my pocket knife?"

The man shrugged, not knowing what the man was talking about.

"IT HAD MY NAME ON IT YOU IDIOT! IF SOMEONE FINDS IT THEY CAN FIND US!" Moore yelled at the man. The man immediately backed off. Moore checked his pockets again, not being able to believe that he could have carelessly dropped the knife somewhere.

"What do you want us to do?" The man said.

Moore just looked disappointed.

"There's nothing we can do now. Someone definitely had to have found it by now. We need to move somewhere else. I rented this place under my own name, they can trace it back to me." Moore responded.

The man nodded. He told the other men the plan and they all started packing stuff up.

Randy heard all of the commotion coming from outside. He slowly limped his way over to the door and listened. He heard scattered words like "knife", and "moving". Moore sounded pissed. He wondered what was going on. He heard someone approach the door and immediately backed away from it.

Three men walked in. They all looked rushed and angry.

"Get over here." One said, sternly. Randy didn't move.

They all approached him and one had a wet rag in his hand. Randy saw enough movies to know that was chloroform. He started throwing punches, and felt himself land a couple. He couldn't compete with three men, though and they all started punching and kicking and tackling until Randy found himself on the floor. One of the men came at him with the rag and Randy immediately started to panic.

He whacked the mans hand away and tried to fight to his feet. The three men had him pinned to the floor. The man with the rag came back again and Randy got another arm free. He tried to over power the man, but Orton only had one arm free where the other man had both his arms.

After a moment of struggle, the man finally overpowered Randy. His vision went spotty, then even more spotty, and then dark.

Miz hung up the phone, a smile on his face.

John and Wade stood up from the seats they were sitting on, anxious to hear if Miz heard anything about Moore.

"Well?" John said.

Miz finished writing something down and then passed it to John. John smiled and then passed the note to Wade who also smiled.

"Looks like we got an address." Wade said happily.

"Let's go." John said, grabbing his jacket. Miz and Wade followed him out the door.

**Review! Thanks soo much for reading and let me know what ya think!**


	7. To Run, You Stumble

Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry a took a little longer to post this... life's been crazy!

**Chapter 7- To Run Fast, You Stumble**

"Man, how far is this place?" Wade said, sitting in the car on the way to the house they traced Moore too.

John just shrugged and sighed.

"The GPS says it should only be around 10 more minutes."

Miz was sitting in the back, feeling suffocated by his own thoughts. He had so many questions, so many concerns. What were they going to do when they got there with no weapons or any kind of back up? How many men were going to be at the house? What kind of shape would Randy be in? What had happened to him in the 14 hours he'd been missing? That last question haunted him endlessly. Randy could hold his own against anyone, but he couldn't handle a bunch of men at once. No one could.

"Guys, what exactly is the plan when we get to this place?" Miz said from the back seat.

John and Wade looked at each other. They wished they could answer that question, but they couldn't... seen as they didn't have a plan. All they cared about was getting their friend back that they hadn't noticed that had no idea how that was going to happen.

After an awkward silence, Miz answered his own question.

"I'll take that as we don't have a plan."

Wade just continued looking at the road in front of him.

"Maybe we'll just get lucky."

Moore walked into the room Randy was in to see he was knocked out. He also so 3 men standing there, one holding a wet cloth in his hand.

"Chloroform?" Moore asked, smirking at Randy lying motionless on the floor.

"Yes sir." The man holding the cloth responded.

"Good. He should be out for about 4 or 5 hours. That should give us enough time to get out of here."

"Where are we going?" The man asked.

Moore whipped out his cell phone and began to dial a random number.

"I know a guy who works at Flyaway Airport. He could probably hook us up with a private flight. The airport is about a two hours from here."

The man nodded and smiled.

"Nice." He said, satisfied with his boss' answer. Moore nodded back to the man and then looked at Randy.

"Get him in the van and let's go. I don't want anyone stumbling onto this place."

The men nodded and lifted Randy, heading out of the house and into the van. They got him in the awaiting van and shut the doors, cuffing Randy's hands to be on the safe side incase he woke up.

There were about 5 men left in the house, all the rest had left to go to the airport. The men that carried Randy out of the house went back inside to help Moore carry out the belongings they needed before they left.

John, Miz, and Wade pulled up about 50 feet from disgusting looking old warehouse behind the trees so no one would see their car unless they physically went to look for it. All three of them took notice to how creepy it was.

"Yeah, this looks about right." Wade said sarcastically.

John started out of the car, followed by Miz and Wade. They began to sneakily make their way to the front entrance before John stopped in his tracks, spotting a van.

"Maybe we should split up... we could cover more ground that way." John said.

Wade and Miz nodded. John headed toward the van while the Miz and Wade headed toward the house.

Wade came to a window and looked inside. He saw about 5 huge men running around the place and gathering things. They all looked like they were in a hurry to get out of here. Not a bad idea, Wade thought to himself. He took a long hard gaze through the window, looking for any signs of Randy, but, with his limited view of things, couldn't find anything. He walked away from the window disappointed. Maybe John or Miz would have better luck. He continued circling the house, trying to see if he can find a back way in.

Miz had already done that. He found a small door on the side of the house and went in. He peeked behind a wall and saw the one man rushing around a room he could barely see. He saw the man exit the room, and then Miz came out from behind the wall he was hiding behind and ran into the room. It had a dingy old bed and a beyond tiny window... and a blood stain on the floor. Miz's heart started beating a mile a minute. It had to have been Randy's, even though Miz wanted to deny that fact.

Oh God, he thought, what the hell did those guys do?

Back outside the house, John scaled the van he found. He looked behind him to make sure that no one was coming. The coast was clear. He looked in the front of the van, and no one appeared to be in it. Great, he thought. An abandoned van. He quickly ran to the back of it and took a quick glimpse inside. As he started to turn away, he stopped. Something caught him at the corner of his eye.

He peered in the back of the van again and his stomach went in knots as he saw Randy laying in the van! John smiled to himself as he saw Randy breathing lightly. He just about jumped for joy after seeing Randy was alive! John's smile then faltered as he saw Randy's hand cuffed together, then it disappeared completely when he saw the bullet wound in Randy's leg.

"Oh man, Randy. What the hell are these guys doing to you?" John said to himself.

John heard voices coming from behind him and whipped around quickly to see Miz and Wade standing there. John let out a breath of relief.

"You find something?" Wade said hopefully.

John let out a light smile, still upset at the shape Randy was in, and looked at the van. Wade and Miz looked at him, then walked to the van. They had the same reaction as John, excited to see Randy and see that he was okay, but bothered to see him in the position he was currently in.

"My God, his leg. Did these psycho's shoot him in the leg?" Wade said, getting infuriated at the situation.

John just looked down, answering Wade's question by saying nothing at all.

Miz let out a shaky breath.

"Okay, we gotta get him out of there."

Miz ran to the van and lightly tapped on the window to avoid anybody hearing him. He softly said Randy's name, seeing if he could get him up. Randy didn't make a move.

"Anything?" John asked.

Miz shook his head.

"He didn't move a muscle...they must have drugged him or something cause he's not moving at all." Miz said.

John then got even more angry when Miz said that and went up to the back doors of the van and desperately tried to open them, but they were locked up tight. John didn't stop trying. He just kept tugging at the door handles.

"John, it's not opening." Miz said.

John ignored him and started to turn red at how hard he was pulling the doors. Miz ran to him and tugged his hands away from the doors.

"It's not gonna open.. it's locke-"

"Guys! Those men are coming toward here. We gotta hide!" Wade said urgently.

The rest of the men from inside the house walked toward the van, followed by Moore, while Cena, Miz, and Wade watched from behind a bunch of bushes. Moore had just gotten off the phone.

"Looks like we're all set, boys. My buddy has the plane ready to go... we just gotta be at the airport in 45 minutes." Moore said smiling. The other men copied his reaction.

Three men went in the back of the van, while two went in the front seats. Wade, Miz, and Cena all stared in shock.

"Oh, God... where are they going?" Miz asked.

Cena was practically shaking with anger.

"We gotta get to the airport first and make damn sure they don't get on that plane."

**REVIEW :D!**


	8. A Step to Alter Nature

**Heyy soo wow, it's been a minute. I hope some of you guys are still left to check out the story and leave me a review and let me know what you think! School was going crazy and my job was too, but I quit my job! lol soo now I've got a little free time left, so I thought I'd get back to writing! Leave a review and let me know what ya think!**

**Chapter 8- A Step to Alter Nature**

John, Wade, and The Miz were in the car, a short distance behind the van Randy was in. John wanted to maintain a safe distance so that the men wouldn't notice that they were being followed.

John went back in time for a moment, thinking of Randy in that van again. He couldn't even imagine what Moore was putting him through, and now, they were going on a plane to God only knows where. The reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. If they got Randy on that plane, they may never see him again. Getting Randy away from those men is going to be hard because there was a ton of men around and the fact that Randy was knocked out only made it harder. At least, if he was awake, they could communicate in someway or Randy could put up some sort of a fight to break free, but the fact that Randy was drugged made him a dead weight.

The whole car ride, Miz, Wade, nor Cena made a sound or struck up a conversation at all. They were all too engaged in their thoughts to start talking, all wondering about Randy and if they were going to be able to get him away from those guys.

2 hours later, they saw the van pull into Flyaway Airport, so Cena followed not too far behind. The van stopped in a private parking sector that was closed off, so John stopped his car and stared at what was happening in front of him. He looked at Miz and Wade, and they nodded, knowing that they were going to have to reach Randy on foot from here.

Moore exited the passenger side door and saw his friend, Jeff, who got them the plane and a free ride out of here. He went up to Jeff and shook his hand.

"I can't put into words how much I appreciate this, man." Moore said, smiling evilly.

Jeff smiled back.

"It's true then? You actually have him in the back of the van?" Jeff said, in disbelief his friend had been able to pull it off.

Jeff and had kept in contact with Moore the whole time he was in prison, and all Moore ever talked about was revenge on Randy for getting him busted by the police for the murder.

"Yep, I told you I would get the job done, and I did." Moore said, smiling once again.

Jeff smiled and nodded to the back of the van.

"May I?" Jeff said, needing to see that Randy was back there himself.

"Go for it." Moore said.

Jeff nodded and walked toward the back of the van and peeking in the window. Sure enough, Randy was back there, out cold.

"I have to say, I'm really impressed you went through with it. Took you long enough, but you know what they say about revenge. It's a dish best served cold." Jeff said, smiling at his friend.

"Damn right it is." Moore responded.

"So where are you flying to? I gotta let my pilot know." Jeff said.

"I have a place in Seattle. It'll be safer for us there, the place isn't under my name. Hey, you want in?"

"In?" Jeff said, confused.

"Yeah. You should come with us, I know you secretly want a part of it." Moore said, smirking.

Jeff smiled back, evilly.

"I thought you'd never ask. Let's get him on the plane."

Moore nodded and smiled, glad to have his friend on board. He nodded at 5 men standing off to the side, hinting at them to get Randy from the back of the van.

They immediately walked over to the van and opened the back doors.

Miz, Cena,and Wade saw the back of the van being opened, and knew this was the time to act.

They snuck around the gate that held them back from the private sector of the airport and Cena picked up a little rock on the floor. He nodded over at Miz and Wade, who slowly nodded back in approval. Cena chucked the rock at a nearby metal gas tank and it made a loud crack.

Moore and Jeff hurriedly, searching for the source of the noise. Moore looked at the men opening the back of the van.

"Stop. Go see what that noise was."

The men nodded and walked over to the source of the noise, while Moore walked away to get his gun from one of the other vans and Jeff stayed behind to watch the van.

Wade sneakily walked around the van and saw Jeff standing by the back of it. He stalked behind Jeff and knocked him in the head, and Jeff fell to the ground, though he wasn't unconscious. Cena and Wade went to go to the back of the van and get Randy, but they saw Miz struggling with one of the men who went to go check on what that noise was.

They quickly ran over to him, and with three of them against one of the men, they took him down in a hurry.

"HEY!" Moore said, standing alongside Jeff who was rubbing his head and smiling.

When Wade, Miz, and Cena turned around, they were greeted with the worst possible thing that could have happened.

Moore was holding a gun to Randy, who was being held up by Moore in a sitting position still out from the chloroform, while Jeff stood on the other side of Randy.

"Shit..." Wade said quietly to himself.

"Please.. don't hurt him anymore." Miz said, eying Randy with concern.

"You... You all had to be the hero's huh? Couldn't just leave things be, now could you? Guess who is going to pay now for what the three of you have done? What the hell did you think was going to happen? That the three of you would come here and overpower 20 men with guns and save your buddy? That you'd walk out of here and everything would be okay? Well... YOU WERE FUCKIN WRONG!" Moore said, screaming and aiming his gun at the three superstars.

"Look, you've made your point! You got your revenge now, please, just let him go! You've done enough!" Wade said.

"I'll decide when it's enough! I spent years in prison and Randy's only been in danger for 2 days... so no, it's not nearly enough!" Moore said.

The noise and yelling must have been enough to get Randy out of his deep sleep, and he slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked in front of him, his eyes still adjusting, and couldn't believe what he saw. There was John, Miz, and Wade standing mere feet away from him! He also felt himself being held up by someone, and... a gun right next to his face.

John never took his eyes off Randy, and he almost jumped for joy when he saw Randy come to. He and Randy made eye contact, and he slowly sent a nod Randy's way, attempting to let him know that everything would be okay. John couldn't see if from where he was standing, but Randy quickly blinked a tear away.

Unfortunately, Moore now noticed that Randy was awake.

"Oh looks who's awake, huh? Take a look, Randy. Look who came for a valiant rescue." Moore said evilly, bending down to Randy's level.

"Yeah, hah, obviously, they failed. Tough shit." Jeff noted.

Randy slowly looked up, noticing Jeff, a man he didn't recognize.

"Randy, you okay man?" John said.

Randy slowly nodded. Even though he wasn't okay, he didn't want anyone else to know that. John already knew that, though. He could see right through the act that Randy was throwing up right now.

"Don't worry, that'll change." Moore said, giving Randy a not so friendly pat on the back.

"We should go, the plane is ready for take off." Jeff said.

"Well boys, looks like we're gonna have to cut this short."

Out of nowhere, Moore whipped his gun in the direction of the Miz and fired! John, Randy, and Wade all jumped at the sound of the noise, and then looked to Miz, who was laying on the floor holding his shoulder. John and Wade knelt down to him.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY!" Wade yelled urgently.

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Randy yelled, struggling to get away from Moore and Jeff. He was still weak from the chloroform and his leg was killing him from the gun shot he also suffered the day before, so he couldn't over power the grip Jeff and Moore had on him.

Moore and Jeff quickly lifted Randy off the ground and started heading toward the plane, while Randy desperately tried to run toward his friends.

John turned around to see it happening, and before he knew it, Randy was already half way up the plane steps. He looked at Miz who was being tended too by Wade and he made a run for Randy.

"Randy! C'mon man, don't stop fightin!" John said, running as fast as he could up the plane steps.

Randy grabbed on too the banister going up the steps and felt John tug on his shirt. John was so close now, if Randy could just get away from them for a second, he could get to John and get out of this nightmare!

Moore saw how close John was getting and nodded at Jeff. Jeff threw a kick right at John's stomach, and John literally flew down the steps and landed hard on his back.

"JOHN!" Randy screamed, seeing his friend go flying through the air.

Moore tackled Randy inside the plane and screamed at the pilot to go and all of Randy's nightmares started up again as he felt the plane being to move at a quickly escalating pace.

Wade ran over to John after he called the ambulance for Miz and made sure he was okay.

"John! Are you alright?" Wade said, helping John to his feet.

John just seemed stunned.

"John! JOHN! Look at me!" Wade said, trying to get in John's line of vision.

"I...I was so close. I had his shirt.. in my-I almost.." John started to form broken sentences. Wade saw what took place from a distance.

"He shot Miz, man. You reacted as quickly as you could. There was nothing more you could have done. We'll get him back. I got the airplane number. We can find out where the plane's going too." Wade said, trying to give John some hope.

"I was so close..." John said, after a moment of silence and then continued.

"I was so close."

**REVIEW!**


	9. The Scars That Never Cease

**Heyy all! Thank you soo much for all those reviews! :D Super inspiring so thanks! I think this chapter is a little bit shorter then the others but this chapter needed to end here to start the next one! Leave a review and let me know what ya think!**

**Chapter 9- The Scars That Never Cease**

A ton of ambulances and cops had their sirens blaring at the airport. A limo also pulled up to the airport. Vince McMahon ran out of the limo, immediately running to the Miz who was being carried into the back of an ambulance on a stretcher.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" Vince said, hurriedly looking for answers.

"I'm okay, I- I just need to... they said it's a flesh wound. Where's John and Wade? Did they get Randy?" Miz said, hopefully.

Vince looked surprised.

"Randy? Randy was here?" Vince said, not believing they actually went to find him on their own and actually succeeded. Miz could tell by his surprised reaction that Randy was no longer there, which means that they didn't save him. Miz put his head down on the stretcher in disappointment. Randy had actually been within reach and they still couldn't get to him in time. Miz knew that if he hadn't have gotten shot, then Wade and John wouldn't have been distracted and could've saved Randy. He couldn't help but blame himself.

Vince ran over to John and Wade. Wade seemed to be gently talking to Cena, while Cena had a blank expression on his face.

"You guys alright?" Vince asked.

Wade turned to him while John just put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Wade said, patting John on the back. Vince noticed the gesture and looked at John in confusion. He seemed really bothered, which was odd considering that John has always been Mr. Positive.

"What in God's name happened over here?" Vince asked, talking into account, a shot Miz, a distraught Cena, a comforting Wade, and Randy who was seemingly here at one point but, apparently, no longer is.

Wade sighed and began to tell the story.

"We found out the name of one of the men who took Randy and tracked down an address. When we got there, we saw Randy in the back of a van, tied up and out cold, and a bunch of men around. We tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't... he must have been drugged or something. We listened in on a conversation two of them were having and they said they were going to the airport. So we followed them here. We tried..." Wade stopped for a moment, and sighed. He then continued.

"We tried to save him, but.. but one of the guys shot Miz and we got distracted. Randy... he even woke up and saw us. Anyway, John went to try and help Randy but one of the other guys kicked him down the plane steps.. and they... they took off, so.." Wade finished.

Vince was surprised by everything. He couldn't believe that they went after him without any help and that they actually almost succeeded. He also couldn't believe that they all got to see Randy again, even if it was just for mere minutes. At least they could see know that Randy was okay and that there was still someone who needed saving.

"You guys did the best you could do... don't beat yourselves up." Vince stated.

Wade nodded at the statement, but John was ignoring it, his head still in his hands.

"John-"

"Vince, you don't understand. I had him.. I had his shirt and he was reaching for me and I- let him down! They already shot him in the leg and drugged him and God only knows what else they've done!" John yelled, desperation creeping into his voice.

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself for any of this! He knows you did everything you could! For God sakes, you tracked him down and were willing to take on 20 men with guns without any weapons of your own and only three of you to do it! Anybody would kill for friends that would do that for them... John, you did the best you could do." Vince said, trying to have his words help John deal with the situation at hand.

One of the detectives walked over to the three men.

"Is there anything useful you can tell us about anything? What the men look like? Anything?"

"Why? So you could be as helpful as you were last time?" John replied sharply.

"John..."

"No! They didn't do a damn thing last time!" John interrupted.

"Look, we have to do everything by the book. We can't just run out on a three man mission like you guys did and, if we could, we would! We are doing everything we can to help. Now...is there anything useful you can tell us?" The detective responded.

"I got the airplane number before it took off." Wade answered.

"Great! What is it?" The detective said pulling out his notepad.

"3640." Wade answered. The detective nodded and left, running over to another man who worked at the airport.

Vince sighed and looked at John and Wade.

"I'm going to head to the hospital and make sure that Miz is alright. Are you two okay to get back to your hotel?" Vince said with concern.

John and Wade nodded as Vince left in the back of the hospital van.

Wade started to walk over toward one of the police vehicles for a ride back to the hotel. He noticed that John wasn't following him and turned around in confusion.

"John? C'mon that officer said that he would give us a ride back to the hotel."

"I'm not going back to the hotel."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's still out there, Wade. I don't care what it takes, I'm not giving up on him yet." John said, looking at Wade. Wade let out a frustrated sigh.

"John... look, I know he's your best friend but we went after him already and it almost got him killed and Miz got shot! We thought we could handle this alone but we can't! We have to let the police do their jobs now."

"You don't have to come." John said, heading into the airport.

"I'm not letting you do this. You're gonna get someone killed!" Wade said, grabbing onto John's shoulder to stop him from walking. John shrugged him off.

"There's nothing you can say that's going to make me change my mind! He has a family, Wade! HE HAS FRIENDS AND A JOB AND A WHOLE LIFE! I'M NOT LETTING HIM LOSE ALL THAT CAUSE SOME GUY IS ON A REVENGE KICK!" John yelled, getting frustrated.

Wade sighed. He knew there was no talking John out of this, no matter how stupid it was.

"We should at least tell the police what we're doing... or Vince. We should also get some kind of weapon and not go into this half cocked again." Wade replied.

John turned around, surprised by this.

"We?" John asked.

"I know that Randy and I aren't as close as you guys are, but he's my friend too. I don't want to leave him out there alone. I want to be sure someone is coming for him... that someone's trying." Wade explained. John smiled in response and the two men headed into the airport to find out where that plane was headed.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Randy yelled at Jeff and rammed himself into him.

The last thing Randy saw before the plane door closed was John landing harshly on his back after Jeff kicked him down the stairs. Moore and a few other men saw Randy go on the offensive and were quick to react. They ran over and pulled Randy off of Jeff, who was rubbing his head, as Randy rammed the back of his skull into a wall behind him.

Jeff stood up, clearly hurt and ticked off. He walked up to Randy and punched him hard in the stomach, and Randy doubled over. Jeff then landed another punch in Randy's face. The blow took Randy right off his feet and he fell to the ground. He was unable to soothe the pain in anyway because his hands were still cuffed together.

"What's the matter? You upset because I pushed you buddy down a flight of stairs?" Jeff said, in a childlike voice, trying to be sarcastic.

Randy just started him dead in the eye, not breaking his glare for a second. Jeff grabbed Randy's shirt, pulling him closer. Randy tried to pull away, but to no avail. He was stuck listening to this idiot.

"You're going to pay for trying to hit me, kid. I'll tell ya that. After I get through with you, you'll be wishing that I pushed you down a flight of stairs."Jeff said, dangerously. Randy felt his heart skip a beat but tried desperately to keep his composure.

Jeff continued.

"And your buddy, John's, well being... that'll be the least of your problems." Jeff finished.

Randy suddenly felt a surge of intense anger at the situation he was in. He was beat up, shot, man handled, threatened,and now they hurt his best friend. He couldn't keep his cool any longer and, what was meant to be a private thought, now became public knowledge as he spewed out something he knew he'd regret saying out loud.

"I'm gonna kill you." Randy responded, low and equally as dangerous as Jeff.

Jeff let out a light laugh and looked over at Moore, who let out a light smirk. Jeff pulled Randy even closer that they're noses were almost touching.

"I hope you have something stronger then words to back up those threats, son, because as of right now... I'm the one who has control."

Jeff let go of Randy's shirt, and Randy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Jeff stood up and gave Randy a kick in the stomach for good measure, as Randy groaned in pain. He had to get the hell out of this. He just HAD too.

"Keep an eye on him." Jeff said to two of them men standing there. They nodded and kept their guns.. and eyes... on Randy.

Randy sat up against the wall behind him and caught a glimpse of the window to the right of him and saw nothing but a blue sky. He wished he could be on the ground enjoying it with his friends and family instead of here, stuck with psychos who wanted nothing more then to make whatever was left of his life hell. He was at a loss of what to do... he sure as hell couldn't escape out of plane in flight, he had no idea where he was going, he didn't know who Jeff was, he didn't know how long he'd be here... he didn't know anything.


	10. Two Graves

Okayy so things are really going to pick up in this chapter with a surprising twist! I'm sorry I'm slow with updates but my classes are just about over so I have finals coming up and I'm stressed out of my mind lol. Thanks for the reviews and please leave some more to let me know what you think! Thanks guys for sticking with me!

**Chapter 10- ****Two Graves**

"So, the flight was headed too Seattle, Washington." The detective said as he approached John and Wade in the airport. Wade and John looked at each other and nodded.

They thanked the detective and turned to leave, about to purchase tickets to a flight to Seattle.

"Guys!" The detective started.

"Look... we're going after him. There's nothing you can say or do that can stop us." John said.

The detective let out a sarcastic smirk.

"Nothing I can do? You know it's illegal to tamper with a police investigation?"

"If you're going to arrest us, then just do it! But we both know that you're not because, deep down, you know I do your fuckin job better than you do." John said, remembering the fact that the only reason they showed up to the airport was because Miz, Wade, and himself showed up first.

The detective stood, stunned, and literally said nothing.

John and Wade nodded at him and left, and the detective walked angrily away.

John and Wade purchased tickets for a plane that takes off in about an hour. They figured they would just wait at the airport for their flight to start boarding and decided to wait at one of the restaurants in the airport. God knows they were gonna need all the energy they could get.

They sat in silence, each of their minds wandering about everything that happened, is happening, and will happen. Finally, after about 20 minutes of utter silence, John spoke.

"He looked so... so scared." John said, quietly. Wade looked at John, sorrowfully.

"I know. It's hard to imagine Randy ever being scared of anyone... or anything for that matter. Who knows what really happened to him."

"We have to get him back, I don't... I don't know what I'd ever do if I never get to see him again."

Wade sighed and nodded, thinking the same thing. He then stood up.

"We should probably go... our flight should be boarding any minute."

John nodded and stood up, as they made their way to the gate and, shortly after, onto the airplane.

Still on the plane, Randy began to take in his surroundings. There must have been 15 people on this plane, all armed and all huge. If he was going to make any kind of move to get out of here, he was going to have to wait until he was on the ground.

"Where the hell are we going?" Randy quietly said to himself and sighing.

He didn't think anyone would, but someone had heard him as he heard an arrogant voice.

"Aw what's the matter? Feeling sorry for yourself?"

Randy looked up as two of Moore's henchmen started to approach him. He just ignored them and turned away, sorry he ever said anything out loud.

"C'mon... a big guy like you? You shouldn't be scared of anything... what happened to the Viper?" One of the men said again, the other one snickering at the remark.

What happened to the Viper, Randy thought. Good question. On TV, Orton wouldn't be scared of anything because he wasn't actually in any danger. The Viper... that gimmick wasn't real. He played it on TV.

"Oh. Oh that's right... you're not actually that brave are you? You're just a scared little girl in real life, right?" The man said, taunting Randy.

Randy could feel his blood boiling at this man.

"You don't know anything about me." Randy finally said, unable to hold the words in any longer.

The man let out a big smile and bent down to Randy's level.

"Wow... look who finally learned to talk! Looks like you finally grew a pair." The man said sarcastically. The other man laughed again.

"Get outta my face." Randy said, burning with anger.

The man looked at Randy's cuff hands and smiled.

"Why? What the hell are you gonna do about it?" The man said, turning his attention away from Randy for a moment too look at the man laughing along behind him.

This was his chance. Randy kicked the guy right in the groin and the man screamed in agony. The man who was laughing along reacted immediately, running over to Randy. Randy used his back against the wall to stand up and he kicked the guy running towards him into another wall, and the man fell to the floor, unconscious, after slamming his head.

The other man Randy kicked in the groin was still on the floor, but began to get up again. Randy saw this and kneed the man right in the face. The man starting gushing blood from his nose. Randy stood over the man and shoved his boot right into the man's throat. The man was choking and desperately tried to breathe, but Randy wouldn't let up. He couldn't explain what came over him. Everything that he'd been put through recently started racking his brain and he wanted... he NEEDED, to take out his pent up aggression on someone.

"HEY!" Randy heard a shout from the distance.

Several men ran up and pulled Randy off the man. Randy struggled to get loose, but the men held him back. Moore came running up and looked at Randy before turning his attention to the man on the floor. He checked for a pulse, but there was none. The man was dead.

Randy saw Moore stand up, disappointed the man was dead. It was the first time Randy ever saw things clearly. He had just killed a man. His breath caught in his throat and he felt himself break out into a cold sweat.

"Oh God..." Randy whispered to himself. How could he have let this happen?

He was a killer. He ended someone's life. Randy never felt anything like this before. Guilt, anger, sadness, shock, breathless... any emotion you can name, he felt it at this moment. They say that when you kill a man, that you carry, not only that weight around, but you carry his around too. Randy felt it... he knew what that meant now.

"You...you dumb son of a bitch." Moore said, low and threatening.

Randy didn't say anything. He just stared at the body on the floor.

Moore walked up to Randy and put his hand around his throat. Randy winced in pain, struggling to catch his breath. A part of Randy was thinking survival, but the other part was thinking that he deserved to die for talking another mans life. He couldn't play God... maybe he should just give up.

Moore whispered silently to Randy.

"Do you know who that was that you just killed? That was Jeff's son..." Moore said, and Randy could almost swear he saw a tear in his eye.

Randy started to see black dots in front of his face.

"I should kill you for this, and I know that Jeff is gonna want to see your ass 10 feet under when he finds out. I'm not going to be the one to do it, Randy. Because no matter what I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself is it?"

Randy took this in and Moore was right. This would haunt him for the rest of his life. Seconds before passing out, Moore let go of Randy's throat. The men let go of his arms and Randy fell to the floor and went into a coughing fit. Moore bent down and watched Randy as he struggled to catch his breath. Randy looked up and concentrated on Moore, who seemed to be studying him.

"Because you're going to regret this. This will follow you forever, and that's the difference between someone who kills a person... and a killer." Moore finished.

Moore stood up as he heard a voice from behind him.

"What's all the commotion?" Jeff said, walking in.

"Jeff..." Moore started.

Jeff had a humored look on his face when he saw Randy on the floor breathing heavily and was about to approach when he saw a body on the floor. His smile dissipated as he recognized who it was. He walked over to the body and stared at it in shock.

"What? What-happened?" Jeff said, astonished.

Moore looked down at Randy, who was staring in Jeff's direction. Randy knew he was dead now. Jeff caught the gesture and knew that Randy was responsible. He looked at Randy viciously.

"Did you do this?" Jeff said quietly.

Randy didn't respond.

"DID YOU FUCKING DO THIS? DID YOU KILL MY SON?" Jeff yelled, beginning to run over to Randy.

Moore ran up and held Jeff back. Jeff had tears of sadness and tears of anger running down his face.

"LET ME GO! HE KILLED MY BOY! HE KILLED MY SON!" Jeff yelled at Moore, desperately trying to get to Randy.

Randy couldn't believe this, but he _actually _felt like the bad guy here... and what was worse? He felt bad for Jeff. Randy knew that no parent wants to outlive their child.

"I'm sorry." Randy said quietly.

Jeff eyed Randy so harshly that you could almost see the hatred flaring from his eyes.

"No you're not... not yet."


	11. Infinitely More Devious

Heyy all! Sorry, but I just finished finals and that's why I took so long. But now, I'm on summer Vaca soo updates will only be a week a part, I'm hoping lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter and, to let me know if you did, leave me a review! Thanks!

**Chapter 11- Infinitely More Devious**

"Pull it together, Jeff!" Moore yelled at a pacing Jeff.

Moore had just gotten Jeff away from Randy. Moore knew that Jeff would kill Randy if he didn't do anything to stop it, but this was his revenge. He knew if Jeff couldn't get a grip, his whole plan would go up in flames. He wasn't willing to throw it all away because of Jeff.

"He killed my son!" Jeff exclaimed, dried tears on his face.

"I know... I know and I'm sorry, but going out there and killing him now would be the easy way out for him." Moore tried to reason. Jeff looked at him, confused.

"What the hell are you talkin about?" Jeff said.

"He deserves to suffer. We can hurt him, Jeff. We can hurt him so bad that he'll be begging us to get a gun and pull the trigger. If you go out there and kill him now, then you'll just put him out of his misery... Look, he's not like us. He's not happy about killing your son, about murdering someone. Don't you see? It's eating him up inside and he'll have to carry it around as long as he's alive. He's going to have to live with that guilt and I'm not doing him the favor of killing him and you shouldn't either." Moore finished, hoping he could reach Jeff.

Jeff sighed.

"It's my son, Tom. My child." Jeff said once more, almost silent.

"I know, Jeff. Don't worry... he's gonna pay for what he did." Moore said.

Jeff nodded and agreed not to kill Randy. He was going to make him suffer as long as possible.

Wade and John were on the plane, wondering how far behind they were from the plane Randy was on. The plane ride was about 7 hours, so Randy's plane couldn't have landed yet.

"You think he's okay?" John asked, looking for some kind of reassurance that Randy wasn't in bad shape. Wade looked at him and thought about the question for a moment. He wished he could answer it honestly, but he knew that he couldn't... so he just told John what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sure he's fine... he can handle himself." Wade said, trying not only to convince John, but to convince himself as well.

"I don't know... I just get the feeling something's wrong." John said.

"Well, something is wrong. He's hurt and with people who only want to hurt him more... but, you can't focus on the negative. You have to try and be optimistic."

John just looked away from Wade. He knew something was _really _off. Something in his gut made him feel sick, like something horrible happened. It was a feeling he simply couldn't shake and he didn't need anyone to believe him. Deep down, he knew it was true, Randy was in a huge mess that had just gotten bigger. Something had happened, something that changed everything. Something that took the game up to a whole new level, and he wasn't sure the good guys would win this time.

Randy was staring off into space, not believing what he had done. He knew that he was only trying to defend himself and he also knew that these people had been abusing him for the past 4 days and he deserved retribution, but he wasn't sure the man he killed deserved to die. He couldn't play God and he felt that was what he'd done. He wasn't a killer, he had regrets.

He looked at the body that still lie only feet from the rail he was handcuffed too. That's right... he was handcuffed to one of the walls after he killed Jeff's son. Randy thought that they thought that he might try and kill someone again. Randy would desperately try to contain his anger and never do it again, but he was a human being. He felt anger and sadness, hopelessness and sorrow, regret and remorse. He felt he needed revenge, some kind of control. If he couldn't be control of his own life, he put himself in control of someone else's, and they paid the ultimate price.

A part of him was sorry, but a part of him wasn't.

Randy looked up as he saw a pair of shoes walking toward. He braced himself for a vicious beating he knew these men thought he deserved. He saw Moore standing over him, then Moore bent down to Randy's level.

"Why'd you do it?" Moore simply asked.

Randy didn't answer, he just looked away. Moore moved Randy's face by his chin to face him. Randy tried to move his head away, but Moore just gripped it harder.

"Look at me and tell me why you did it." Moore said, whispering to Randy.

"I said I was sorry." Randy simply said.

Moore let go of Randy.

"I didn't ask you if you were sorry... I. ASKED. YOU. WHY!" Moore yelled in Randy's face.

Randy couldn't help but jump a little. Moore went from dangerously quiet to insanely loud in half a sentence.

"I was defending myself." Randy stated simply again.

"That's how you defend yourself? You _murder _someone?" Moore said, clearly trying to get into Randy's head.

Randy didn't know what came over him, but he started saying things he knew would only cause this man to kill him faster... maybe he just wasn't sure he cared anymore.

"At least I had a reason." Randy said, starting to get his confidence back.

Moore grew serious.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm only here because you got ticked off you were in prison for killing an innocent man after he didn't listen to you to kill someone else." Randy said.

"You better watch it."

"Why? I'm dead anyway."

Moore chuckled a bit to himself.

"Don't act like you're so innocent. You may have cleaned up your act since your days as a marine and you're friends that you have now, like your buddies who were trying to save you, they don't know you at all. In fact, I'm probably the only one who does know you."

"I may have killed someone, but I never did it cause I was some psycho on a revenge kick."

"No, you just did it cause he hurt your petty little feelings."

Randy just shook his head in frustration.

"Don't you think you've made your point already? Just let me go...please." Randy said, verging on the brink of desperation.

"No. You're going to pay for what you've done."

"Look, I'm sorry I killed him!"

Moore chucked once again as Randy looked on, clearly confused about what Moore found so funny about his apology.

"You think I care about that? I want revenge for being in prison... seeing you torture yourself over killing someone else is just a bonus."

"You don't care that I killed your best friends kid?" Randy asked, astonished. How could he not care about that?

"This isn't about him or his kid... this is about me! What is his loss is my gain. What you did by killing his son lit a fire that not even I can explain. In fact, the only reason he's not in here standing over your dead body right now is beyond me, but I won't be able to control his anger much longer and he'll, soon, come for his revenge and he's going to... hurt you. So he's only going to do to you what I wanted to do from the beginning except, now, he's going to do with without any kind of remorse... and the last thing you want to feel after getting revenge is feeling remorse." Moore said finally standing up, smiling evilly at Randy.

Randy watched as Moore walked away. He was scared out of his mind. He had no idea what would happen to him now. Who knows how long Moore had planned on keeping him here... Moore didn't even care about his best friends son. What kind of a person feels no sympathy for that? Did he have no soul at all?

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	12. When Evil Men Exist

Heyy all! Here's another chapter! I was writing this and totally got an idea and now I am on a writing ROLL! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks soo much!

**Chapter 12- When Evil Men Exist**

Wade and John exited their plane, practically ran through the gate, and went over to an airport attendant.

"Excuse me, do you know when flight 3640 landed?" John asked.

The attendant checked her computer and looked up at John and Wade.

"It landed about an hour ago."

John and Wade nodded and walked away from the desk. Wade sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Now what? We have no idea where they went." Wade said, looking around the airport for a sign of Moore or Randy. He knew that the odds of seeing them in an airport an hour after they had already landed were slim to none.

"I don't know." Cena said, feeling discouraged.

Wade looked around the airport again, looking for any sign of them. As he was turning back around, he glanced at the exit and saw 2 men wearing all black enter a taxi.

"John! Look outside! Tell me those two men weren't with Moore when we last saw Randy..." Wade said, his heart beginning to beat faster.

John looked toward the exit in just enough time to see the last of the two men enter the cab. He immediately recognized them. He and Wade ran to the exit. They saw the taxi take off and and John quickly took note of the license plate number.

"We should get a cab." Wade said, urgently. John nodded in agreement and jumped at the first cab he saw.

A cab pulled up in front of John and he immediately went for the door. A strong hand on his shoulder, though, stopped him from entering. John immediately turned around for a fight. A man he didn't recognize was standing there.

"Excuse me, but, uh, there is a line for the taxis!" The man said, pointing to a ridiculously long line.

"Sorry... we can't wait." John attempted to say calmly, but tension laced his words.

"Look, just because you're John Cena doesn't mean you can skip everyone else in line!" The man said.

Wade looked down the street and saw the taxi about to turn a corner. He looked at John urgently.

"We have to go... we don't have time for this!"

John nodded as Wade and turned to the man again.

"Sorry, just take the next one." John said as he and Wade jumped in the taxi. John and Wade told the cab driver to follow the cab they saw the two men go into.

The man that was arguing with John started banging on the window of the cab. John rolled the window down as the cab started to move.

"I'm really sorry, man.. look here, hope this makes up for it." John threw a piece of paper out the window as the cab drove off.

The man looked at the paper and snorted as he watched the cab drive away.

"An autograph? What an asshole..." The man said to himself as he got back in line.

Wade and John kept their eyes on the cab the two men went in and followed it for about 20 minutes.

"John, we can't keep following them all the way to wherever they are going. We'll just end up the same way we did last time, empty handed and without a plan."

John nodded in agreement and turned to the cab driver.

"I'll give you 100 bucks to cut that cab off on the next empty street." John said.

The driver smiled, nodded, took the hundred bucks and pulled up in front of the cab. The two men got out of their cab and started yelling at John and Wade's cab driver.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" One of the men yelled.

John and Wade stepped out of the car.

"SHIT!" One of the men yelled. Both men reached for their weapons. Before they could get to them, Wade and John slammed them up against one of the taxis.

"Tell us where Randy is!" John said, slamming the man against the car again.

"Bite me." The man said.

John felt a flash of anger and picked the gun up from the floor and aimed it at the man's head. The man started freaking out.

"John..." Wade said, still holding the other man against the car.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS RIGHT NOW!" John screamed, waving the gun around.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU, OKAY? MOORE WILL KILL ME!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" John yelled back.

"JOHN!" Wade yelled again. He'd never seen John so angry... he thought he might actually kill this guy.

"ALRIGHT...alright, I'll tell you. 2578 Wilson Street, okay?" The man said, desperate to get out of this situation.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" John said, calming down.

"I'm not going to lie to the guy with a gun to my head. Besides, it doesn't matter if you find him now... you'll never get him out of there." The man said, smirking slightly.

John knocked the guy out with the gun in his hand and Wade did the same. John and Wade decided it was best to take the guns, at least they wouldn't go into this empty handed again. Wade walked over to John.

"You alright?" Wade asked, putting a hand on John's shoulder. John sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm fine."

Randy sat in the back seat of another taxi in between two men who were working for Moore. Moore was in the passenger side. They stayed at the airport for over an hour while Moore arranged almost 7 taxis to take them to... wherever they were going too.

"Why weren't we just picked up from the airport... or get normal cars?" One of the men asked.

"It's harder for anyone to track us in taxis... there's thousands of them in Seattle." Moore responded.

Randy had to get out of here. This was his chance. There was no handcuffs, and they were in a car in the middle of a city. He thought fast and looked out the front window of the car. Red light... this was it, the moment of truth. He was about to go for it, but stopped.

He couldn't do it. If he tried to run this time and didn't get away, he knew they'd make him pay for it. The question rattled his mind, would he rather live like this or die escaping? Randy treasured every second of his life, but he wasn't sure he could treasure it when it was like this. This, by far, had to be the worst thing that has ever happened to him... ever.

Moore looked in the back seat and noticed Randy seemed to be very involved in his own thoughts. He tapped Randy's knee with the gun he was holding and caught Randy's attention.

"Don't do anything stupid." Moore said angrily.

Randy didn't respond. He had a big dilemma on his hands. He already knew they were never going to let him go, Moore seemed intent on keeping him here as long as possible. Add the fact that he killed Jeff's son and already tried to escape once, and he didn't have to prepare for a visit here, he needed to get a U-Haul and prepare for a permanent living situation. The only way he would ever escape would be too jump out of this car right now... but there was a slim chance he would actually be able to get away. If he tried and failed, the most likely scenario, he knew there would be HELL to pay and there would be absolutely no chance to escape again. Another thing, the bullet wound in his leg, which looked awful, did nothing to help his case either.

Deep down, he knew the truth. It was now or never. At least this way... he had a chance.

Here goes nothing...

Randy elbowed the man to his left and quickly went for the car door. The other man in the back seat tried to react, but wasn't quick enough. Moore yelled and Randy rolled out of the moving car. Randy hurt his shoulder as he hit the ground and gripped it tight. He saw the car pull over and immediately stood up and ran.

Moore exited the car in a fit of rage.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He watched as Randy turned the corner of the semi-busy Seattle street. He turned to the two men that were in his car.

"GO AFTER HIM! NOW!"

Moore picked up his cell phone.

"He got away! The son of a bitch got away, Jeff! Get him back... get him back alive!"


	13. Strength to Find Home

Heyy all! Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it and thanks for all those stellar reviews! You guys really inspire me to keep writing so thank you! Hope you're enjoying your summer so far and my story!

**Chapter 13- Strength to Find Home**

Randy ran rapidly through the streets of Seattle. He saw 3 or 4 men running quickly behind him. He had to ditch them fast. He quickly cut down an empty alley and saw the men run past him, continuing down the street. He breathed a quick sigh of relief and held his leg... it was killing him. He took another peek around the corner and saw no one there.

He stepped out into the street and felt someone ram into him. He fell to the floor and felt someone jump on top of him. He got a look at the man... someone working for Moore.

"Gotcha!" The man said evilly.

Randy rammed his fist into the man's jaw and the man fell off Randy holding his mouth. Randy slowly stood up and kicked the man in the face. The man fell to the ground and Randy was about to run off when he spotted the man's cell phone on his hip. Randy grabbed it and ran off.

Randy opened the cell phone and dialed the first number he thought of.

Wade drove the taxi cab they were passengers in before. After they knocked those two guys out, they paid the driver off to take the car. John sat in the passengers seat drowning in worry about this whole situation. A lot of people might have thought he was crazy to hop on a plane and follow those guys here to get Randy back, even Wade might have thought he was nuts, but John couldn't help himself and he didn't care how insane he looked. He wasn't going back unless Randy was sitting in the seat next to him.

John's thought process what interrupted when his cell started ringing. He looked at the ID... didn't recognize it. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now.

It rang again. Wade looked at the phone.

"You gonna get that?" Wade asked.

John flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" John answered.

"John! John it's me!" Randy practically yelled into the phone, clearly out of breath.

John could have swore his heart stopped beating for a moment at the sound of Randy's voice at the other end. He practically started crying at the sound of his voice.

"Randy! Oh my God, man, are you okay? What's going on? Wade and I are in Seattle!"

"You're here? I'm... I escaped out of the car I was in and I'm running on 17th street... John I can't... I can't run anymore. My leg is killing me and I hurt my shoulder." Randy said, clearly starting to tear up. John wasn't sure why he was, because he was happy? Because he was scared? Hurt? Relieved?

"Okay... We're on 32nd street. Just stay on the phone... we're on the way. You gotta hold on, man. I know you can... we're coming!".

"Okay I'll keep coming towar-" Randy suddenly stopped talking and John heard a grunt on the other end.

"RANDY! RANDY ANSWER ME!"

_Seconds before..._

Randy kept running while holding the phone, he couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Okay, I'll keep coming towar-" Randy was interrupted by something smacking him in the head. He fell to the floor and held his head, looking up at the man responsible.

Randy's heart started beating a mile a minute. It was Jeff. Randy was still grasping the phone and Jeff took note of it. Jeff grabbed the phone and Randy went to react and quickly stand up but Jeff slammed his knee into Randy's throat. Randy desperately tried to get it off, but his shoulder prevented him from using both his arms to do so. Jeff smirked and the put the phone to his ear.

"Oh, hello!" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Who the hell is this?" John replied.

"Wow, John, your boy really screwed up this time."

"Where is he?"

"Well he's right here if you'd like to talk to him." Jeff said humorously.

Jeff put the phone near Randy but Randy wasn't focusing on anything other than getting his breathing under control, so all John heard over the phone was ragged breathing and grunts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?" John yelled over the phone, furious.

"He's just a little choked up right now." Jeff said, snickering to himself.

"You son of a bitch... I'm gonna kill you I swear." John said, not meaning anything and much as he meant that.

Jeff laughed into the phone and then hung up. He broke the phone in half and threw the pieces to the floor. He looked down at Randy and saw he was beat red. He released his knee and Randy immediately burst into a coughing fit. Jeff grabbed Randy's shirt and pulled him close.

"I should kill you for what you did to my son!" Jeff yelled into his face.

4 men ran down the alley and saw that Jeff had Randy and they all put smiles on their faces. Jeff looked down at Randy again.

"I don't care what Moore says... I'm gonna make what's left of your life a living hell." Jeff finished and let go of Randy's shirt.

Randy felt like he was about to bust into tears again... he was so close. Jeff stood up and looked to the men.

"Get him in the car and let's go." Jeff said walking into the car he came out of.

Two of the men picked up Randy and started toward the car. When they tugged on his shoulder he felt it crack and heard a pop. He let out a yelp. Jeff turned around and saw Randy's shoulder as he was grasping it for dear life.

"Let him go." Jeff said. The four men let go of Randy and Randy fell back against a wall in the alley, gripping his shoulder.

"Looks like your shoulder's dislocated." Jeff said amused.

Wade quickly turned the corner on 17th . John kept on looking out the window to see if they saw Randy anywhere. He spotted a van parked outside the entrance of an alley.

"Pull over! He has to be in that alley somewhere." John said, urgently.

Wade swerved the car near the alley. John and Wade took out their guns and carefully walked into the alley.

"Well we can't very well leave you like that." Jeff said.

Randy kept holding his shoulder. He knew he needed to pop it back in but he couldn't do it himself.

"Give me your arm." Jeff demanded. Randy hesitated.

Jeff didn't appreciate the waiting he had to do and just grabbed Randy's arm. He put one hand on the back of his shoulder and the other firmly held Randy's hand. Without any hesitation, Jeff pushed in the back of his shoulder and pulled Randy's arm and POP!

Randy let out a wicked loud yell and fell to the floor.

Wade and John quickly looked at each other at the sound of Randy screaming.

"That's Randy! Let's go!" John said. Wade nodded and they both ran in the direction of the scream.

When they reached where the scream came from, they were horrified. They saw Randy on the floor, Jeff about to grab him, and 4 men standing there. John immediately pointed his gun at Jeff.

"Get away from him."

Randy looked up and saw John and Wade standing there. He let out a sigh of relief as he held is messed up shoulder. Thank God.

Jeff froze in his spot and looked up a John, smirking.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Jeff said. The four men pointed their guns at Cena and Wade, but both of their guns stayed on Jeff, who was way to close to Randy.

"Let him go right now." John said, more serious then he'd ever been before.

"Oh really? What the hell are you gonna do about it? You're not gonna kill me... you don't have it in you." Jeff said, still smirking.

John cocked the gun and aimed it at Jeff again.

"Let him go now, or I swear, I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKIN HEAD OFF!" John yelled.

Jeff jumped and his smile faded.

"I could haver my men blow the both of you away right now..."

"We'll make sure you die before that happens. You sure you wanna die just because you didn't let him go? No one has to get hurt, just walk away." Wade responded.

Jeff knew he couldn't possibly escape with Randy and his life. He wasn't ready to die for this. He looked down at Randy, who was still sitting against the wall. Then, Jeff nodded to his men and the men picked up Randy and were about give him to John. Before they could, however, Jeff whispered at Randy.

"I'll be seeing you again."

Randy cringed as his hair stood up as he felt Jeff's breath on his skin. John caught the gesture and his hand, subconsciously, pressed the trigger just a little harder and his hand started shaking.

The men threw Randy into John's arms, and Randy almost fell off his feet if it weren't for John. Jeff looked at them.

"Don't get to comfortable there, Randy. I'll be back. So will Moore, don't forget about him either."

Jeff got in his van with the men and drove off.

As soon as Jeff drove off, John embraced Randy with all his might and Randy returned the favor.

John felt a tear falling down his cheek. He thought he was never going to see Randy again and here he was. For days, John felt this void inside him that was deep, dark, and twisted. Something in his gut that kept him up at night and, no matter how much he prayed for it to go away, it stayed there, haunting him. It wasn't until just now, in this moment, that the void went away. He had almost lost his best friend, his brother.

"Oh my God, man. I don't know what I would've done if-" John couldn't even say it.

Randy didn't say anything. He simply hugged his best friend, seemingly holding on for dear life. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt like he was in the arms of someone who loved him, after he'd been surrounded by all this hate.

Wade stood back and smiled, not wanting to interrupt this moment. He knew they both needed this. He'd never seen John so distraught and, up until now, Randy so broken. They were like brothers.

John finally let go and looked at Randy.

"Are you okay? We heard you scream."

"My shoulder... it was dislocated and Jeff, he, very angrily, popped it back in. It's still really sore, I can't move it that much. My leg too, they shot me and one of my ribs feels broken." Randy said, almost crying after coming to terms with everything that's happened to him.

John started heating up.

"We should go to a hospital." Wade said from the background.

Randy looked at Wade and smiled. Wade smiled back and went to go help Randy up. What he wasn't expecting though was Randy pulling him into a hug as well. Wade gratefully took it and embraced Randy right back. He let go and Randy smiled again.

"I can't thank you guys enough for coming. I don't know anyone else that would do that for me."

John and Wade smiled.

"You don't have to thank us." John said and Wade nodded in agreement.

"Let's go find out where the nearest hospital is so we can get Randy a band-aid." John joked.

Randy laughed for the first time in a while and nodded. Wade and John helped Randy to his feet and into the car and drove off to the nearest hospital.

**Okay! A bit of a long one here lol, that's why it took a little long. Look out for the next chapter and hit me up with a review! Thanks!**


	14. The Curse of Being Human

Hey all! Here's he next chapter! A little less action and a little more drama in this one, but it'll pick up again next chapter! Thanks for stickin with me and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it! Hit me up with a review to let me know how I'm doin! Thanks so much for the reviews you left me for the last chapter too! It means a lot!

**Chapter 14- The Curse of Being Human**

"Who's here for Randall Keith Orton?"

The doctor walked out of the operating room. Wade and John quickly stood up after waiting in the waiting room for almost 2 hours. The ran up to the doctor at the sound of Randy's name.

"How is he?" John asked urgently.

The doctor sighed.

"Well, his shoulder was dislocated and it looks like someone attempted to reset it, but the bone never clicked correctly so it never set properly. We put back to where it belongs so it should heal over time. He had two cracked ribs on the right side, and a slight concussion." The doctor started.

John and Wade sighed and John felt himself getting angry once again. John noticed the doctor still seemed very upset about something else. There was something he wasn't telling them.

"Is that it?" John asked, knowing full well it wasn't.

The doctor put his head down.

"He had a bullet wound in his leg that went days without proper treatment. It's infected and the surgery was very thorough as the bullet hit his thigh bone, so he won't be able to walk on it for the next month or two. He can't put any stress on it at all until the infection clears or he could just make it worse. I know he wrestles for a career, my kids are big fans. He'll have to stay out of the ring until it completely heals... which could be anywhere from 6-8 months."

"So as long as he stays off the leg, he'll be okay?" John said excitedly. Randy's WWE career would just have to wait... though he was sure that Randy wouldn't be so thrilled about the news.

"Yeah, he should be ready to go home in a couple of days." The doctor said.

Wade and John looked at each other and smiled. Despite everything that's happened, Randy having to stay off his feet was a very small price to pay. It could have potentially been so much worse.

"Can we see him?" Wade asked.

"You bet... he's in room 2404."

"Great!" John happily said.

****

Jeff was sitting on the passenger side of the van they drove to the alley in, more mad then ever. He can't believe that he lost Randy! He heard his phone ringing and looked at the screen. Moore. He definitely didn't feel like dealing with this right now. He flipped open his phone and answered it.

"Yeah." Jeff answered, clearly angry.

"It's Moore... did you find him yet? We've been looking everywhere without any luck." Moore replied angrily.

"Yeah, we found him...but he got away."

Moore didn't say anything.

"Moore?" Jeff asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I found Randy and he was on the phone with John Cena... him and Wade followed us to Seattle. We were about to get him in the van but John and Wade showed up and they had guns! They were gonna kill me if I didn't-"

"SO YOU JUST HANDED HIM THE FUCK OVER?"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? I'M NOT READY TO DIE FOR YOUR FIGHT, MOORE!"

"HE KILLED YOUR SON! THIS IS JUST AS MUCH YOUR FIGHT AS IT IS MINE!"

Jeff sighed.

"I'll get him back."

"You're damn fuckin right you will." Moore said, as he slammed the phone down.

Jeff closed his phone. Moore could be a real dick sometimes, Jeff thought. That only made him angrier.

"Okay, they must have gone to the hospital. Find all the hospital's in the area and find out if he's there."

**WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE**

John and Wade entered Randy's room. He looked over at them and smiled slightly. They smiled warmly back.

"How you holdin' up?" John asked, sitting down on one side of Randy while Wade sat on the other side.

"I'm okay." Randy said. John knew something was clearly bothering him and John was confident that he knew what it was.

"Randy...what did that guy say to you in the alley?"

Randy sighed.

"He said that he was going to see me again." Randy stated. Though that was scary, that's not what was really bothering him.

"Who was he?"

"His name is Jeff. He's like Moore's friend or something from a while ago."

The more Randy talked about Jeff, the more upset he got thinking about what he did on that plane. John and Wade could see that Randy was getting more upset by the minute.

"Are you sure every thing's okay?"

"I'm fine... I just don't want to talk about it right now." Randy said, clearly a little on edge.

John nodded. Wade stood up from his chair. John and Randy turned their attention to him.

"I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria for something to eat and I'm getting you something Randy."

"Im okay." Randy stated.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days. You're getting something and that's that. John? You want something?"

"I'm good."

Wade left the room to get food, leaving John and Randy alone. John noticed that Randy was really on edge, and not just because he was afraid of those men coming back. He almost seemed...regretful about something.

Randy caught John staring at him and quickly looked away from him. John could read him like a book.

"Randy... talk to me, man. What's up with you?"

Randy sighed. He knew John would eventually get it out of him, so he might as well come clean while it was still his choice to do so.

"John... I... I messed up." Randy said, about to burst into tears. He wondered if John would see him differently after he told him what happened on the plane. That he had actually killed someone.

John took notice of how upset Randy got. He'd never seen him like this before. He inched closer to Randy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey... it can't possibly be that bad."

Randy hesitated for a moment, then he just said it in a semi quiet whisper.

"This guy like came at me and I just lost it... I-I killed him, John."

John was slightly taken aback, not expecting Randy to say that. Then he responded, his reaction being not at all expected by Randy.

"Oh." John said.

Randy gave John a confused look.

"Oh? John... I killed somebody and that's your reaction? I took someone's life... I-I was responsible for-"

"Randy, it's okay."

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"Yes it is! Look... those guys did... horrible things to you. You're a human being! You're allowed to get angry and feel pissed off. What you went through... anybody would've lost it eventually."

"John I didn't punch him in the face or beat him up, okay? It was murder."

"Randy... I want you to listen to me right now. Listen to me... Those sons of bitches kidnapped you and put you through hell FOR DAYS. They threatened your friends and your family. If that doesn't want to make you kill someone, if that doesn't justify you killing one of the men responsible... I don't know what does. Don't you ever feel guilty for feeling angry enough to act... don't you ever feel guilty for being human." John finished.

**WWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWEWWE**

"Boss, we found em. They're at Victory Memorial Hospital in Marse Town." One of the men in Jeff's car said from the backseat.

Jeff let out a wicked smile. Bingo.


	15. Author's Note

Heyy all! I just wanted to let you know that I've had a very busy summer and didn't have time to update at all... but I do plan on continuing this story so please keep checking for updates! I hope to have the next chapter done within a week! Thanks for sticking with me and please keep checking! Thanks!


	16. Rock and a Hard Place

Wow... I took WAY too long for this update, huh? Well I could rattle off a list of reasons but it would probably bore you. Long story short, I was on vacation and when I got back I had a million things to do and so many things came up that I just couldn't find the time to update so I am sorry about that! Hopefully some readers are still around to keep up with the story and hopefully a hiatus that long won't come up again until this story is completed! As usual, please leave a review and let me know what ya think!

**Chapter 15- Rock and a Hard Place**

"Excuse me... Can you tell me what room Randy Orton is in?"

"Friend or family?" The nurse behind the reception desk asked.

Moore and Jeff smiled, along with the 4 or 5 other men behind them.

"We're very close personal friends." Jeff said.

The nurse smiled in their direction and quickly looked at the clock.

"Well, visiting hours are going to be up in around 5 minutes. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow so you can spend more time with him and not have to rush out?"

"We'll only be a minute. We just want too... wish him a speedy recovery."

The nurse nodded.

"He's in room 4214. It's straight up too the 4th floors and it'll be on your left as soon as you get off the elevator."

Moore and Jeff thanked the woman and headed on the elevator.

Randy let John's words sink in. He wasn't going to lie, he still felt guilty as hell for what happened on that plane, but John did make him feel a little better about it. He wouldn't have done it if he hadn't been through so much and if he wasn't scared for his life, surrounded by people who only wanted to hurt him.

"Thanks." Randy said, smiling slightly.

John nodded in response just as Wade walked back into the room.

"Here ya go." Wade said, handing Randy a twinkie and a soda.

Randy looked at it and giggled.

"Wow, Wade. I wasn't expecting a 5 star dish but don't you think this is a little underwhelming?"

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Well, visiting hours are almost over and it's late... so the kitchen was closing. I had to practically beg them for that twinkie so you should just thank me and shut up." Wade said, joking with Randy.

Randy and John laughed in response. Randy opened up the twinkie and took a bite. After barely eating anything, it really did taste like heaven. Within the next 20 seconds, the twinkie was gone while John and Wade just stared.

"Hungry much?" John said.

"Very." Randy said, taking a big swig of his soda as well.

The three men glanced at the clock again.

"So, Wade and I got a hotel and we're gonna wait until you're recovered before we fly back so we can all go together." John said.

"You guys don't have to do that. It could be a week until I'm allowed to leave this place. You should go home to your families."

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Are you out of your mind? Those guys are still out there somewhere. We aren't leaving unless you're boarding that plane with us. No way."

Randy sighed.

"Okay...fine. You guys should head out though... get some sleep. You look like crap." Randy said, jokingly.

"We look like crap? How much drugs did they give you?" John said with Wade laughing in the background.

Randy let out a fake laugh.

"Alright, man. We'll be back first thing tomorrow. Call if you need anything and we'll come right over. Our hotel is only 10 minutes away." John said.

"Alright, guys. Drive safe." Randy replied.

They all did a manly handshake and Wade and John walked out.

Randy took a moment to think of his family. He hadn't even had a chance to call them yet. He wasn't even sure anyone knew he was okay. Everything had happened so fast since Wade and John showed up in that alley. He couldn't believe he had friends that would kill or die for him.

Randy stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror once he finished up, he only realized now how tired and worn out he looked. He desperately needed rest. He lifted up the white T-shirt the hospital supplied him with and took a glance at his wrapped up ribs. Luckily, he found he had full movement of his shoulder again but the gun shot to his leg still caused him to limp.

For the first time that Randy could remember, he was actually scared of another man. Two men, for that matter. Randy didn't scare easy, so for him to be afraid of anyone showed that he was in rare form and he absolutely hated felling like this.

Jeff, Moore, and the other men reached the fourth floor and turned to the left, spotting John and Wade walking out of Randy's room. They quickly ran behind a corner and waited until John and Wade got on the elevator. When they were out of sight.

They quickly barged in, guns ablazing. The smiles on Moore and Jeff's faces quickly faded, however, when they saw the empty bed.

"Where the fuck is he?" Jeff exclaimed, angrily.

"Shut the fuck up." Moore quietly said.

Randy's ear immediately went to the door at the sound of the door to his room slamming open. He then heard the unmistakeable voice of Jeff. Randy immediately started to panic. He locked his bathroom door and then spotted his street clothes on the toilet seat. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans John bought him and a grey T shirt he also borrowed from John. He then heard something else coming from outside.

"Check the bathroom." The deep voice of Moore said.

Randy looked for anything he could use to defend himself with. The only thing in there was a sink, toilet, towels, and soap. Soap. Randy quickly wet his hand and put tons of soap on them. Before he knew it the door was open and a man walked in. Randy immediately sprung into action and shoved his hands into the man's eyes. The man screamed and Randy kicked him right out of the bathroom and into two other men standing outside the bathroom.

Moore and Jeff were taken by surprise. Randy immediately punched at every face he saw, including Moore and Jeff. They both went down. Randy grabbed the lamp on the table next to his bed and slammed it over one of the men. The man fell to the ground. Some attacked Randy from behind, but running on adrenaline, Randy immediately flung himself backwards and the man crashed into the wall.

Randy grabbed the phone off the bedside table and raised it, about to bash Jeff in the head with it, who immediately ducked and covered. Cool metal, though, at Randy's neck stopped him. He heard a click in his ear... a gun.

"Ah, ah, ah Randy. Now, that's enough. Drop the phone and turn around." Moore's voice sounded from behind.

Randy's stomach dropped right down to his knees. He tried to fight... there was just too many. He dropped the phone and slowly turned around. He was greeted with a crooked smile from Moore and, before he saw it coming, the gun Moore was holding was swung violently into his head.

Randy immediately dropped to the floor, holding the side of his head. The man Randy hit with the lamp stood up, groaning in pain. His hand went to his head and felt a piece of glass. The man quickly pulled it out and threw it to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" The man said in frustration.

"Calm down." Jeff said, standing up from the floor.

"Uh, I just pulled a 4 inch piece of glass out of my fuckin head... I'm not just going to calm down, asshole!"

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Well, Randy, you put up a pretty good fight. Better luck next time?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"Get up." Moore said, aiming his gun at Randy.

Randy cautiously stood up trying to figure out his next move. He wasn't sure there was a way out of this.

"Now... start walking." Moore said, aiming his gun at Randy.

"No."

Moore smirked.

"Got a death wish?"

Randy had enough... he wasn't going to let these men control his life anymore. It was his life and he'd be in control of it or he'd rather not have it at all.

"If you're gonna kill me, then just do it already!"

"Orton... walk out of this room right now or-"

"Or what? You're not going to kill me... you already told me that. You can aim that gun at me all you want but we both know you're not gonna do anything."

Moore's expression grew from a semi-serious one to a dead serious one.

"You either walk out the door or we make you walk out the door."

Randy knew there wasn't anything he could do at this point. He could try and resist all he wants but he knew there wasn't stopping Moore from having his men, literally, drag him out of here. Moore was losing his patience.

"You know what, you're right. I won't kill you... but I'll put a bullet in every single one of your friends heads while you watch... and then I'll kill ya. So you can either do that or walk out of this room... up to you."

**Okay so I'm going to leave this next part up to you! I decided to make this fiction a little more interactive! Vote for what you would rather happen in the comments and then I'll write the chapter around it!**

**A. Randy walks out of the room**

**B. Randy doesn't walk out of the room**

**Vote in the comments and review!**


	17. The Cracks Don't Count

Heyy all! So, the voting was pretty close but Randy refusing to leave the room won it! Thanks for voting and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I sense this story will have around 2 or 3 chapters left so I'll be closing up shop soon... but I'm thinking...sequal? Okay hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 16- The Cracks Don't Count**

Randy felt he was out of options, but he couldn't take leaving with these guys again. He had already let them rope him to going once, he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Though they had threatened John and Wade's lives, he knew that they would never want him to go. He had fought to hard, John and Wade had fought to hard, the fight had been too long for him to just give up now.

"I'm not going with you." Randy said, continuing to stand his ground.

Moore and Jeff looked at each other. Randy eyed them cautiously, waiting for their next move. Moore swiftly grabbed Randy closer by his shirt and put a gun to his throat. Randy's eyes closed, waiting for the sound of a bullet and the impact he knew was coming. All in all, he'd rather have it this way. He'd rather die then be at the mercy of these men again.

"I'm going to murder everybody you know, right in front of your eyes. When they beg for their lives with tears in their eyes, I want you to remember that it's all your fault. That if you'd only listened to me, they'd be alive. Then, I'm going to throw you in a room and leave you there to rot and I want the fact that your friends were killed because of you to be the last thing you think about." Moore's cool whisper sounded through Randy's ear.

Randy tried his best not to listen to him. He was desperate to block him out.

"I hope you-"

"What's going on in here?" A sweet voice came from the doorway to his room.

Randy opened his eyes and tilted his head around Moore to see a nurse standing in the doorway. Moore took his attention off Randy for a moment and his grip loosened on his shirt. This was it.

Randy swung his fist directly into Moore and Moore fell to the ground. Jeff and the other men in the room quickly turned to Randy as the nurse ran out of the room. Randy immediately picked up Moore's gun which flew out of his hand.

Jeff aimed his gun at Randy, and Randy aimed his gun at Moore, who was sitting on the floor.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Moore said. He went to get up, but stopped cold at the sight of Randy with a gun.

"Don't move!" Randy shouted at Moore.

"Randy, drop the gun! DROP IT NOW!" Jeff said, his gun in Randy's direction.

Randy just ignored him, his eyes trained on Moore. For the first time, Moore actually looked nervous.

"Yeah.. c'mon Randy. You already killed one person. Any more and you'll start racking up a serious body count." Moore said, trying to show he wasn't afraid.

"Let me out of here..." Randy said, praying for a way out.

"Not gonna happen." Moore said, his mind telling him Randy wouldn't actually kill me.

"I'll shoot you, I swear!" Randy said, cocking the gun.

"Moore." Jeff said, believing Randy would actually shoot if given the opportunity.

"NO! HE'S NOT LEAVING! I WAITED YEARS FOR THIS AND HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME!" Moore yelled, wanting nothing more then to quench his thirst for revenge.

"You went to prison because you killed an innocent woman who did nothing to you!" Randy shouted back.

"Oh yeah? You did the same fucking thing! You shot Jeff's son because he hurt your fucking feelings!"

Randy shook his head.

"It's not the same thing..."

Moore could tell he was getting into Randy's head and smiled.

"Yes it is."

"No! You killed that woman for nothing and I killed Jeff's son because he was a fucking psycho... just like his father." Randy said, taking a stab at Jeff.

"You watch your fucking mouth." Jeff said, his finger sliding over the trigger.

All of a sudden, a sound and flashing lights caught all of their attention. Police. The nurse must have called them.

"You better put that gun down or you'll look just as guilty as anyone else in here."

Randy hesitated.

John and Wade were in their hotel room, only 10 minutes from the hospital. They heard the sirens go by but each of them ignored, silently though, they were both thinking the same thing. The cop cars were heading in the direction they came from... the hospital.

The sirens kept coming and lights raced across their hotel in urgency, putting John and Wade on a serious edge. They both looked at each other, realizing now that they were both thinking the same thing. The both immediately left the room.

"It looks like they're headed toward the hospital." John said, whipping his car door open with Wade following suit.

"I hope it has nothing to do with Randy." Wade said, rapidly starting the car.

"Something tell me it has everything to do with Randy."

"I really would drop that if I were you...I'm trying to help you over here." Jeff said, sarcastically.

"Actually, hold onto it. Then you'll go to prison and you'll know how I felt. In fact, why don't you just shoot someone and make it a life sentence." Moore responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm as well.

Randy's hand shook. He wanted so badly to shoot Moore, or even Jeff for that matter. His finger floated over the trigger. The sweat was falling and his heart was racing. He heard random shouts from outside the room... the police had entered the building. For a moment everything froze.

He realized that shooting someone was exactly what Moore had wanted him to do. He wanted to make Randy feel as if what Moore did all those years ago wasn't a big deal. If he had killed someone who wasn't provoking him in anyway, he did deserve prison. He couldn't do it.

Randy heard the footsteps of the police inching closer to the room and he threw the gun at Moore. Foolishly, Moore caught it in shock. He aimed it at Randy.

"DROP IT! DROP IT NOW!" A police officer shouted from the door. Other police officer's followed. Every man dropped their gun... except Moore. His gun, still pointed at Randy, shook. Randy couldn't take his eyes off it.

"DROP THE GUN, NOW! DO IT!" The officer shouted again.

"I'm not going to prison again because of you...Not before I pay you back for what you did to me!" Moore said, his eyes locked on Randy.

"SIR! I'M WARNING YOU TO DROP THAT GUN OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU!" The officer said.

Moore felt the sweat pouring down his face. Randy just eyed the gun, almost sure he was going to die right then.

John and Wade rushed out of the car and immediately ran to the crowd people being held back by police. They pushed through the crowd and a police officer stopped them from getting any further.

"You can't pass this barricade. We have a very serious situation." The officer sternly said.

"You don't understand, our friend is in there. We think this has something to do with him."John urged.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do to let you through. We're trying our best to maintain the situation."

"Please... just tell us what is going on. Please." Wade said, putting up the most sincere voice he could muster.

The officer looked at him, defeated.

"A group of men busted into a room on the 4th floor. A nurse went in and saw one of the men aiming his gun at the patient that was occupying the room."

Wade and John looked at each other, their faces panic-stricken.

"What's going on now?" Wade uttered out.

"There are officers up there now trying their best to contain the situation. I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you right now."

John and Wade were about to complain some more, desperate for answers. However, a pop and a flash of light from one of the hospital window's bought them to a devastating attention. A gunshot. They feared the absolute worst.

Okay Read and Review! :D!


	18. The Man Who Destroyed the Earth

SORRY OMG! I know I took forever and I am fresh out of excuses but I had MAJOR writers block! So... super sorry for the super delay. Hope you enjoy, 1 chapter left!

**Chapter 17- The Man Who Destroyed the Earth**

Everything moved in slow motion. A flash and a pop rang through the air. Randy covered his ears as the noise picked up in volume. He crashed to the floor, praying to God he would walk out of this mess unscathed. Suddenly, the noise stopped and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Randy immediately flinched.

"It's okay, sir. It's over." A gruff voice stated.

Randy picked up his head and took in his surroundings. He saw a body lying a few feet away from him. Moore. Orton looked at the officer standing above him, questioningly.

"He lunged at you... we didn't have a choice."

Randy just stood up and an angered voice sounding from the entrance to the hospital room immediately caught his attention. Jeff.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS ISN'T OVER YOU HERE ME! THIS ISN'T OVER!" Jeff yelled at the top of his lungs while being pulled out of the room. Jeff struggled hard against the police, but they overpowered him tremendously. On his way out, a flash of anger struck him as he saw John and Wade approaching Randy's room.

John and Wade saw him and shot him a death stare. As he got closer, he pulled back from the police, forcing them to stop in their tracks.

"When you get in there, tell your buddy that this isn't over. He got my best friend killed and I'm going to make him pay for it. I promise."

John and Wade just looked each other as the police dragged a laughing Jeff away.

"I don't think we should tell him that he said that. We need to give Randy a break, a chance to get back on his feet." John said.

"I agree, he doesn't have to know." Wade replied in agreement.

"Too late, he already bid me a friendly farewell on his way out of the room." Randy's voice rang out from behind them.

John and Wade rapidly turned around. They both smiled the biggest smiles at the sight that Randy was okay. When they heard that gun go off, they thought the worst possible things had happened. Randy smiled back at their glowing faces. John immediately pulled Randy into a long, brotherly hug.

"Can you please stop almost dying?" John said, a trace of humor in his voice.

Randy smirked.

"It'll be hard, but I'll see what I can do." Randy said, John and Randy pulled away from each other.

Wade then pulled Randy into a hug as well. One of the police walked over and tapped Randy on the shoulder. Randy couldn't help but jump a little. This whole ordeal wasn't going to be the easiest thing in the world to get over. Randy turned to the officer.

"So, we're going to need you to come down to the station and give your statement." The officer said.

"Do I have to go now?"

"Well it's easiest if you just get it over with now but if you want to wait until morning, that's okay too. You've been through enough for one day." The officer said.

"No.. uh, I'll go now." Randy said.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should just chill out for the night." John said, agreeing with the officer that Randy should ease up for the remainder of the night.

"No, I just.. I want this to finally be done with. I want to go to the hotel later tonight, sleep this off, and go home in the morning. I don't want to come back here." Randy said, stuck in his ways.

John nodded.

"Want one of us to come with you?" Wade suggested.

"I'll be fine... I'll meet you guys back at the hotel." Randy said. John and Wade nodded and clapped hands with Randy.

"See you back at the hotel."

The officer, Randy, John, and Wade all headed out of the hospital and went their separate ways.

WWE

Randy had just finished telling the detective his statement.

"Wow.. I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. If you want, I could give you the number to an excellent thera-"

"I don't need that... I'm.. I'll be okay." Randy said, hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" The detective asked.

"Look, no offense. But all I really wanna do is get the hell out of Seattle."

The detective smiled.

"Fair enough."

The detective and Randy stood up and shook hands.

"You want me to call you a cab?"

"Sure, thanks." Randy said.

"Okay, it'll meet you outside the station. I'll call right now." The detective said.

Randy walked out of the station and into the brisk night air. He breathed in, letting the fresh scent of freedom fill him up. He never thought he'd be able to walk the streets a free man again. He thought of home, his wife, his child, his friends... it wasn't until now that he really appreciated everything he had. Everything he'd almost lost. Of everything he'd die for. Of how he almost did. Of revenge and how it could destroy a man's soul. Of how you could find rescue in places he never thought possible. Of how a good person could rebuild you. He thought of everything. He knew that it would be a long time before these deep scars would heal and he knew that he might never be the same.

The cab pulled up and Randy got in the car.

"Biltmore Hotel please."

The cabbie nodded and started driving.

WWE

"Long day, huh?" John said, sitting down.

"At least it's over with. Randy's okay, Jeff is in jail, and Moore is dead. Can't beat that."

John nodded and looked at his watch.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Don't panic... He'll be here soon." Wade said, finding slight humor in how worried John was.

"You think he'll be okay?" John asked, worriedly.

"I think it's gonna take a lot of time.. but Randy's had a pretty tough life and he's always gotten through it... you know that better then anyone. You know him better then anyone." Wade responded.

John nodded and he and Wade both jerked their heads toward the door when someone knocked. John smiled slightly and jumped to the door. Randy was standing there and looked awkwardly at John who had a smile way to big on.

"Hey! You're back!" John said. Randy walked in.

"Yeah... did I miss something? Why are you so... weird?" Randy asked, looking at John's crooked smile.

"Oh.. sorry. I'm just glad to see ya." John said.

Randy smirked at his best friend. God... it felt good to be safe.

WWE

Okay R and R and let me know if you want a SEQUAL in the comments!


	19. Bring Me The Horizon

Wow... not even gonna attempt to explain why I haven't updated with one chapter left to right. No excuse. I'm a fail. There WILL be a sequel announced soon though, so bear with me. Sorry for the eternity of the delay! This is short, but it's just to wrap up the story and set up the sequel. Enjoy the final chapter!

**Chapter 18- Bring Me The Horizon**

2 Months Later

Randy walked out of his house, into his backyard. Every day that he saw the sun, it would warm him up in ways he never thought he could be. The smell of fresh air, the blue sky, the green grass... these everyday things are suddenly the most beautiful and they will never be taken advantage of again. Randy thought for a long time that he would never feel the fresh air again. He was so happy that he was wrong.

The past 2 months had been a long, rough road. Randy wouldn't tell anyone, but the monsters in the dark still got to him at times. He would still have his nightmares and his panics. He would still look over his shoulder on the rare occasions that he left his home, fearing that someone would be watching. Moore was dead, that much was true, but he'd feel a hell of a lot safer is Jeff was rotting in hell with him.

John and Wade would visit him often, John was basically in house everyday. Randy tried to tell him that everyday wasn't necessary, but John could see that Randy was, and will be for a while, afraid to be completely alone. Randy found solace in John, his wife, his little girl. These are the faces he dreamed about when he was with those awful people.

Tomorrow, it was back to the WWE ring. John and him would be on a flight to Toledo, Ohio in the morning. He wouldn't say anything, but Randy was very afraid to be back in the ring. Last time he was there was the time those men showed up and Randy's life changed forever. He was still traumatized a bit.

A hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thoughts and he turned around, startled.

"Sorry... didn't mean to scare ya." John said, giving Randy's shoulder a gentle squeeze and putting his hand down. Randy just nodded and smiled slightly.

"Didn't know you slept over again." Randy said. John had, basically, been living at his house.

"I guess I'm still worried. I know you say you're okay but... I guess I don't believe ya." John said, smirking.

Randy just let out a light laugh and nodded. John was right. He wasn't okay.

"Back on the road tomorrow... you ready for that?" John said, eyeing Randy cautiously.

Randy just nodded again. John knew that something was up... Randy was, usually, a lot more talkative then this.

"If you're not.. I can give Vince a ca-"

"I'm okay. Really." Randy said, not really wanting to talk about how freaked out he actually was.

John just nodded.

"So, where's Alanna and Sam?" John said, getting the point.

"They had to head out to Sam's parents house last night. I won't see them till I come back from touring. I think it's for the best. They're more worried about me than you are and that's sayin a lot." Randy said, letting out a light laugh.

John laughed slightly too.

"Look... uh, I know it's going to take a while for things to totally get back to normal for you. I want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk about anything." John said, doing his best to offer comfort any way he knows how.

Randy hesitated. He knew John wouldn't let up so he might as well tell him what's on his mind.

"I know that Jeff is in prison, but I just wish he was dead. I just feel like... I don't know, like I'm being watched or something." Randy said, turning to John.

John nodded.

"It's normal for you to feel like that but Jeff is in prison and will be until the day he dies. He might as well be dead."

Randy just nodded. Deep down, though, he knew... something just wasn't right. He felt eyes on him all the time. It's not paranoia if someone is actually after you.

-WWE-

"GUARD!" Clark Welks called from his cell.

The CO came running at the urgency in the prisoners voice. He saw Welks' cell mate on the floor.

"The hell happened?"The officer demanded. Welks just shook his head.

"I don't know... one minute he was fine and then he just collapsed!" Welks said, urgently.

"Hey! HEY! You hear me, son? Riscolo? JEFF!" The CO yelled.

No response. The officer leaned his head down to Jeff to check to see he was still breathing. He felt the hot breaths. Alive. He was about to pick his head up when he felt a white hot pain in his throat. He was choking on something. He put his hand to his throat. Red... blood? His blood. He looked down and saw and evil smile on Jeff's face. The officer then fell to the floor... dead.

Jeff stood up, threw down his shank, picked up the officer's gun and keys, and smiled at his cell mate.

"Good acting job." Jeff said.

Clark smiled back in return.

"You too... now, let's get the hell outta here."

Clark started out of the cell. Jeff hung back a moment and smiled a goodbye at his cell and this hell hole of a prison. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two photos. The first was Thomas Moore. His best and truest, and dead, friend. He lingered on it a moment, then placed the photo back into his pocket. He looked at the second photo in his hand. Randy Orton.

He would avenge his friends death, he would find vengeance for being sent to prison. Payback was coming.

Jeff exited his cell.

Payback was coming.

They say that you shouldn't wound what you can't kill. That you should never start a game you can't win. Revenge is destructive. It destroys you, the person your seeking revenge on. It's a disease that never truly dies. It will go on and on and on until the thirst is satisfied.

In the wrestling world, Randy Orton is a viper. A predator. But every predator is someone else's prey.

~Fin.

READ AND REVIEW AND THE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED A WEEK FROM TODAY! Hope some of you are still here. Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story and your reviews kept me going, with the exception of a few personal setbacks (lol). Thanks for sticking with me and I'll see ya in a week!


End file.
